Remember Me?
by twilitbones
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, please be kind. The story is about Brennan and how she realises she needs a change in her life, but maybe the change she gets isn't the right one. Will Booth come to her rescue? Will Hannah be gone? Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was late on a Friday evening, and Dr. Temperance Brennen was in her office completing some paperwork, before leaving on a well-deserved vacation. She knew that she needed to get away from those brown eyes that haunted her days and nights. She thought he would realize after her confession how much she needed him. She thought he would come back to her, and try to correct the inept way he handled her admission that she loved him and how much she regretted that things that happened that evening, over a year ago. But, he never came back. Yes, he still worked cases with her, and yes, their solve rate was still the best on the whole east coast, but he was still with Hannah, and she was still alone. So very alone.

Therefore, she was going to take some time away to try to forget all the pain that she felt in her heart. She knew that you couldn't really feel pain in your heart from love, but her heart still ached every time he walked into a room, with Hannah. God, she hated that name.

It was 10:00 in the evening, D.C. time, when she put the last of her paperwork into Cam's office and closed her door. She wouldn't be back for three weeks, three weeks to help heal the pain, and forget those wonderfully, perfect, brown eyes. Three weeks to help her compartmentalize all the feelings she had for him. Three weeks to heal. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't, but she had to do something, she had to try.

Her plane left at 4 a.m. She had enough time to go home, pack and take care of the last minute details before leaving.

The only one who knew she was leaving was Cam. She made her promise not to tell the rest of her team, and to never tell _him_ where she was. She wrote each of them a letter explaining her need to go away. Angela would take the news the hardest, but she promised to be back before the baby was born. She knew she couldn't do that to her, Angela was too important in her life. She helped her daily to survive and understand the confusing world around her.

On her way to the airport, she dropped the letters at the post office, sending them by snail mail for a reason. This way they wouldn't get them until she was at her destination. This way no one could try to talk her out of her decision.

She arrived at the airport with an hour to spare and wandered around buying various things to amuse her on the flight. She rented a house on the shore in Silverdale, Washington. The view was breathtaking. Her back yard ended in the Puget Sound, and in the distance were the Cascade Mountains. Maybe she would start her new novel here. She could picture herself sitting in the yard looking over the Sound and writing. She hadn't been able to write since that night, three months ago. It was so illogical that one man could affect her life this bad, destroy all her walls, and leave her so vulnerable to the feelings that she kept hidden for so long.

She heard her flight being called, and decided that as soon as the plane took off, she would NOT think of him anymore. She felt the plane begin to leave the runway, and she decided she would leave him and her feelings behind, as the plane ascended into the sky.

The flight was uneventful, it usually was at 4 a.m. No one recognized her. That was one reason she took the early morning flights, to keep her privacy. She landed right on time, picked up her rental car and drove out to the house; it was just the way she pictured it. The real estate agent did a perfect job in helping her to find it. The house was an old style Victorian, but with all the amenities, she could ever want. She stepped into the foyer and placed her luggage on the floor. The foyer was decorated with beautiful earthy tones. Rich greens and browns, reminding her of home.

She brought her suitcases upstairs to the bedroom, unpacked, and called Russ to tell him she was there, then decided to go shopping at the local market. The real estate agent told her there was a farmer's market not far from where she lived. She went to find some fresh organic fruits and vegetables to stock her pantry. She wanted to try some new recipes during the next few weeks. She purchased a new vegetarian cookbook before leaving. The people were very pleasant and kind toward her, and she didn't think she was recognized. She met a handsome man who owned the local organic farm, and they talked about the methods that he used in farming. His name was James Kerby, he knew a lot about farming and said he was there almost every day. On her way home, she thought it would be nice to see him again.

By the time she got back to the house, she was tired. She made a quick dinner, sat outside enjoying the view and fell asleep in the backyard. She woke about an hour later and decided to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey

She dreamt of him again. No matter how well she could control her thoughts during the day, the nights always haunted her; she knew she couldn't compartmentalize while sleeping. She only hoped that time would heal her heart and help to stop the dreams. This time she dreamt about the shooting. That one was the worst. She always woke up screaming his name and shaking all over. Well, time to get started on her day. She would not let him occupy her thoughts during the day.

Today was to be spent exploring her surroundings. The area where she was staying was known for the beautiful scenery. She would drive up into the mountains, and hike some of the trails there. Maybe if she exhausted herself she would sleep through the night. She stopped at the farmer's market again to get some food to take on her journey. James met her with a smile.

"Hello, again"

"Hello"

"Did you eat all that food already?" he said.

"No, I just wanted something to take on a hike today. I'm going into the mountains to get some exercise."

"Are you going to the Cascades? There are some beautiful trails there. If you stop at the ranger's station just inside the main entrance, they will give you some maps."

"Oh, thanks, but I already have my trails planned out, and all the maps are marked with the best routes that will provide the finest scenery."

"OK, well have fun."

She got back into her car and started on the long ride into the mountains of Washington. She inserted her IPOD into the adapter on the car's dashboard, put it on a random mix and began her journey.

She knew it would be a two-hour drive to Mount Rainier, but she enjoyed driving and never got to drive often enough in the city. Once she arrived at Mount Rainier, she was going to hike the Wonderland Trail. She had heard that this trail was a total of 93 miles, but she was only doing a small portion of it today.

As she started on her journey, she felt better than she had in weeks. She loved the fresh air and the scenery was beautiful. She could see the mountains get larger and larger as she came closer to her destination.

She arrived at her destination at 10:00 a.m., checked in with the ranger on duty, and began her hike. The hike was probably the best idea she had in a very long time, no bones, no city noise, and no Booth. She stopped at a small river with a suspension bridge to have lunch. She saw various types of animals and other wildlife, including all types of bugs. She thought of Hodgens, and how much fun he would have exploring here.

She wondered if they received the letters yet and what their reactions would be. She knew Angela would understand, but she still would be upset because she didn't tell her in person. It was just because her emotions were too close to the surface and she knew she could say it in a letter and the tears would not invade her speech.

After lunch was finished, she walked across the suspension bridge and continued on the hike. About a mile ahead, the trail had an area where she could turn around and go back along a different route. Then she would begin the return trip. By the time, she reached the end of the trail and returned to her car, she was exhausted. She thought she would stop somewhere along the return route to have dinner and hopefully be home by eight that evening. She knew she would sleep well tonight, and hoped the dreams would not return.

She stopped in Gig Harbor for dinner, and walked around at the quaint shops that lined the streets. She headed back toward her house at about 7 p.m. reconnecting the IPOD to hear some music. As she drove along a steep narrow winding street, "Hot Blooded", began to play. She was so startled to hear it she began to cry. She thought of how she could never get away from the thought of him and wondered if he would haunt her forever. As she was going around a curve, a truck pulled out in front of her, but she was crying so hard she didn't notice it, and swerved to avoid it at the last minute. The sudden jerk of the wheel caused her car to go over an embankment and she knew that she had made a grave error in judgment. The last thing she remembered was the tree that seemed to come at an immense speed toward the front of the car, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry forgot about this part; I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I'm going to write a few chapters of this from other points of view. You will understand as the story unfolds.**

Letters

"Holy Shit!, what the hell just happened". The driver of the truck yelled. He quickly picked up his cell phone and dialed 911.

Within 15 minutes of the call, rescue workers were trying to extract her from the car. "Wow. This is a bad one we need to get the jaws for this."

Rescue crews worked diligently to get the latest, Jane Doe, from the car. Temperance was unconscious from the moment the car hit the tree.

"We need a collar and backboard here too." yelled the EMT.

Angela

"What was she thinking, a letter, a snail mail letter? She is sooo gonna get it when I hear from her. I can't believe she wrote me a letter. No call, no notice, and Cam is just as bad, she never even told me. I'm her best friend and she didn't tell me about what was going on!"

Jack removes the letter from his very pregnant wife's hand. "Well she does explain it well in the letter Ang, she said that she needed to be alone, she needs space away from everyone around here. Ang, she needs to think. She needs to begin to heal. Give her time she will be in touch. Be glad she at least wrote you about her feelings, that was a big step for her. She'll call when she's ready."

Back at the lab

"Everyone better be working people. Just because Brennan isn't here doesn't mean we all get a vacation. "Cam yelled at the groups standing around gossiping, many of them with letters in their hands. She knew this was going to create quite a stir once everyone realized that Brennan wasn't coming to work for a while, but the team had plenty of remains in Limbo to occupy their time. Why did she always get stuck in the middle of these things, but the look on Brennan's face when she asked to take some time off was enough to convince her that she needed this. Although Brennan was good at compartmentalizing most of the time, she knew there was something more going on here. She wasn't sure, but she knew it had to do with that case a few months ago. Ever since that case on the doctor, Brennan wasn't the same. She wasn't as argumentative and she seemed to withdraw a little more every day. Maybe Booth would know. She had to tell him, right?

Booth

"Hannah, I'm leaving", Booth yelled as he began to leave the apartment. "Wait, I need one more kiss, before you leave me for Temperance." Hannah pulled him in for a very tempting kiss. "OK, we are not starting that again. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, with the Deputy Director, and I can't be late." He said as he closed the door. He knew that she was trying to seduce him again. Since he told her about Bones, she had become clingier, more desperate, as if she thought he was leaving her. He knew he loved her, but the change was getting to him lately. He thought that maybe she was concerned about his relationship with Bones, although she never really said anything. Hannah was always good at putting up a good front, but he wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

Wednesday

"Hey, I got a case. Where's Bones?" Angela dropped her charcoal onto the floor as she realized that he didn't know. Tempe never wrote him a letter. She even notified her interns, but not him. Wow, he was going to be pissed. She tried to disappear into her office, but he found her anyway.

"Hey, Angela where's Bones?" he had a stack of paperwork in his hands as he looked around her office. "Well, you see, um she's not here right now. She took a vacation." The look on his face was enough to tell her that the information was hitting him hard. "WHAT!" he yelled. "She went away, she didn't even tell me." Jack came running into Angela's office at the sound of yelling." Hey, don't yell at my wife like that!" Booth immediately shut his mouth. He didn't understand what would make Bones keep this from him. Angela hugged him and looked at him in sympathy. She explained about the letters, and that Brennan didn't want to be bothered. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, just that she wanted to be alone.

Booth sat down hard on the couch in Angela's office. He put his head in his hands and didn't speak. He knew she would do something like this, he knew that he didn't give her enough attention lately. He knew that sometimes he didn't see her for days, even a week or two at times. He knew he deserved this, it's just the reality of the situation hit him hard.

He got up from the sofa and left the room. Angela tried to go after him, but Jack held her back. "Leave him alone Ang. He needs to see what he's done, and you can't fix this." "But look at him, he's so sad, he looks so dejected." Jack held her in his arms,"He created this, only he can fix it. He can't expect her to sit around and wait for him to realize what we all know. That he's still in love with her. He can tell everyone as often as he wants about how much he loves Hannah, but we know that he loves her, and only her."

Cam met him as he left Angela's office, Hey, Seeley what's up? Why are you here?"

"We, had a case, but I'm giving it back. I can't work with anyone else."

"Why did you come here then? She won't be back for a while. Oh, oh! She didn't tell you? We all received letters on Saturday, didn't you get one?"

"No. I guess she thought I wasn't important enough in her life to receive one. Cam I can't believe she left without telling me. How could she do that? How could she just ignore 6 years?"

"Seeley, you've moved on. You have Hannah now."

"Yeah, but she was always here, always just a short walk away. She's my partner." Booth just walked away from Cam and left the building. He went straight to the Deputy Director, and requested desk duty for the next few weeks. He knew he couldn't go into that building if she wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Healing

The ambulance sped toward the hospital while the EMT's tried to keep Temperance alive. She had extensive injuries and they were doing everything they could to keep her alive.

"Hey Charlie, did you grab the paperwork from the glove compartment like I asked? ", the driver asked.

"Yeah, it's right here, but I don't know if she's going to make it, we need to hurry."

"Well I'm going as fast as I can, we don't need another accident on our hands, these roads are so narrow and winding."

"I know, just hurry if you can. "

They arrived at the hospital and the doctors immediately rushed her into surgery. The driver handed the paperwork to the nurse in charge, before leaving on another call. The nurse looked at the name on the rental form, and gasped in surprise. They had the author Temperance Brennan in their hospital. The media will love this. She quietly went into the surgical wing and contacted the doctor in charge.

"Doctor Reilly, do you know who this is?"

"I don't care right now she is severely injured and all I'm concerned with is whether or not she will make it. "

"Well just so you know that is Temperance Brennan, just thought you would want to know."

"What, are you serious? Well do me a favor and keep this quiet for a little bit. We don't need a circus sideshow in our lobby right now. I'm not even sure if she will survive, let alone deal with press and fans."

"OK, doc, whatever you say. Here's her rental form and all other information, I'll let you handle this as you see fit." The nurse left the doctor alone to do his job.

Wow Temperance Brennan, the one person he always wanted to meet. He looked into her battered face, and tried to see the resemblance, but failed miserably. Maybe the pictures on the dustcover of books weren't as good as the real thing. He frantically began to assess her injuries.

Twelve hours later, he walked out of surgery exhausted, and thanked God, for His help in saving this woman's life. He knew that she never should have made it, but he thought Someone was watching over her that evening.

Tuesday

"Has she shown any signs of waking up yet?" the doctor asked the nurse on shift that morning as he arrived onto the floor. He still didn't announce to the world who she was. He knew this was a major breach of protocol, but he felt in his gut, that this was the right thing to do.

Wednesday

Temperance felt an immense amount of pain throughout her whole body. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to feel this pain, but knew if she asked they would give her something to help her feel better. She struggled to open her eyes, but as she fought the blackness, she failed, and she slipped into a deep sleep.

Thursday

"Well hello sleepyhead. We've been waiting for you to wake up." Doctor Reilly greeted her.

"Where am I?" Temperance asked sleepily.

"You're at St Anthony's hospital in Gig Harbor, Washington. You were in a horrific accident, on Saturday and have been unconscious ever since. How are you feeling Dr. Brennan?"

"Who am I? I don't remember anything. I can't even remember my name. You said I'm a doctor. What type of doctor? I'm so scared and in so much pain, can't you help me to remember?"

"Well we know you are Doctor Temperance Brennan from Washington D.C. You're an author and a forensic anthropologist who works at the Jeffersonian Institution in Washington D.C. Is there anyone who you would like us to contact for you?"

"I don't know who to contact, I don't even remember my name, how would I know who to contact?"

"Would you like us to contact the Jeffersonian to see if they know anything about you, or any information about family we can contact?"

"Yes, maybe that's the best place to start. I'm getting very tired; I need to go to sleep. Maybe when I wake up I will remember everything that has happened"

"OK, well I'll send the nurse in to give you something for pain, and I will be back later to check on you."

"OK and thank-you doctor."

Doctor Reilly left her room, and wondered what to do now. He didn't contact anyone to inform them of her whereabouts, and now he was wondering if that was a mistake. He wondered if someone out there was missing this beautiful woman. Her eyes were such a beautiful blue color, and she seemed so helpless and confused. After the doctor talked to the nurse in charge, he went to his office to make a very important phone call, hoping that someone would be able to shed some light on the world that this woman is a part of.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Lost

Booth was falling apart, he couldn't sleep, he was having nightmares, and he felt like his relationship with Hannah was falling apart. Last night he woke up screaming Bones' name, Hannah was so angry with him. She told him the she didn't believe his feelings for Temperance were in the past, she wanted to know what was going on.

He couldn't explain the feeling he had that something was wrong with his Bones. Something very bad had happened, and he didn't know what, or how to find her. None of the squints knew where she was, either that or weren't telling him, he thought that maybe Angela knew, but she said she didn't. Besides the doctors told her that she had to take a leave of absence and she wasn't in work today. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, very, very wrong.

Hannah didn't understand, or wouldn't understand, but he did feel bad for the nightmare last night. He tried to explain that you couldn't control your dreams, but she didn't want to hear it. She said if it was in the past it wouldn't have happened. Could it be possible that he still loved Temperance? Could all this be caused from her not being here, and it was his imagination that something was wrong?

He left work early and went to a bar/pool hall down the street. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He sat at the bar and ordered a scotch.

The bartender looked at the lonely and dejected man in front of him, and wondered what his story was. He looked so lost and alone, and he wondered if he had anyone who cared for him.

Booth got up from the bar after three drinks, and wandered over to the back room where the pool table was located. He stood looking down at the table, and the desire to pick up that cue stick was so strong he didn't know if he could fight it. He hadn't played in six years, not since that night her met her at the bar, not since he fired her, so long ago. However, she wasn't here and the table called to him, and he lost the battle and picked up a stick enjoying the feel of it in his hands. He ran his hands up and down the smooth pole, savoring at the feel of it. Remembering the feeling, remembering the rush, remembering the way he felt all those years ago. He put his marker down on the table, and lost his pain in the feel of the game.

Hannah wondered were Seeley was. She knew he left work early, because she had called him at 2:00 and he wasn't there. It was 9:00 and he still wasn't home. He didn't answer his phone and he hadn't called her all day. She knew he was thinking about _her_, she wondered if he was talking to her and that was why he didn't answer his phone.

Hannah knew their relationship was slowly falling apart. They had been having problems for about three months now; she knew she was second best in his life even though he wouldn't admit it. When he yelled out Bones in his sleep last night, she began to cry. He had done it before, but she didn't tell him. She knew that he and Bones had a special attachment, and he still had feelings for her, she knew he was in denial about it. She wondered how much more she could take. During the day, he acted as if she was the most important thing in his life, but the nights were very different. The nights were the times when she felt the true Booth came out. His nights belonged to _her. _

Booth stumbled in at two in the morning. He tried to be very quiet; he didn't want to wake Hannah. Lay down on the couch in the living room, and passed out. Hannah heard him come in, she hadn't been able to sleep, but she didn't go to him, she just rolled over and fell asleep.

**Please write some reviews and tell me what everyone thinks so far. Should I continue with this story line, or is there another direction you would like it to go. Everyone will be on the same coast soon, and we will see what happens. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Discovery

Doctor Reilly tried to call the Jeffersonian Thursday evening after rounds, but they were closed. He promised himself that he would call first thing in the morning, before he started his rounds, but he received a call at 4 a.m., and had to go to the hospital for emergency surgery, by the time he finished his rounds, and finally sat down to call it was after noon.

Cam answered the phone in her office, when Doctor Reilly called. He explained what happened, and asked her if she knew how to contact Dr. Brennan's next of kin. Cam told him she would take care of everything and thanked him for not contacting the press. She asked him to please keep the situation quiet, and told him she would call him back with more details after she spoke to her team.

Cam called Brennan's entire staff together to talk to them about the situation they were facing. She left a message for Seeley, but he hadn't shown up yet, so she started the meeting without him.

"Everyone, please quiet down, we have a major problem here and I need your utmost attention. Doctor Brennan was in an accident, and is severely injured at a hospital in Washington State. She has a broken pelvis, leg and arm, with the possibility of months of physical therapy ahead of her. She was in a coma for six days that was caused from a subdural hematoma. She had to have surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain. She has Retrograde amnesia, which means that she doesn't remember anything that has happened to her prior to yesterday. The doctors are hopeful that it is temporary, and are more concerned with her physical state at this time.

She cannot be moved under any circumstances and I am putting together a team to go to Washington to visit. Please be aware that fewer visitors are better at this time, and we are limiting the size of the group to four. I know this is a lot of information to hear at once, and if anyone has any questions I will answer them at this time."

The staff at the Jeffersonian just stared at Cam with shocked expressions. Everyone knew how bad the situation was. Cam answered what questions she could, and told the staff that she would be available the rest of the day if they needed her help. She also told them Doctor Sweets was on his way and would be available to talk to them if they needed him.

After she finished her speech, she went into her office, placed her head in her hands and wept. Seeley arrived 20 minutes later, and rushed straight to Cam's office. She told him to sit down while she explained the situation. He began to weep before she got halfway through the explanation of her injuries.

"I knew it, I knew it. Cam, I knew something was wrong." He began to pace. " I've known for days now. I haven't been able to sleep and I've been having the most terrifying dreams about her. I need to go to her. I have to see her. "

"Seeley, what about Hannah? Temperance doesn't know anybody, she will be there for months. You can't just stop your life and leave. "

"Cam, I have at least two months vacation and sick time saved. Hannah will understand, but I can't stay here, I just can't."

"We will be leaving on the first flight out tomorrow, Sweets and I are the only ones going right now, but Daisy wants to go. I think that will be too much for Dr. Brennan at this time so I am going to refuse her request. Angela's doctor has refused to give her permission to go, because of the pregnancy, but we are setting up a video link when we arrive so she can talk to her. Jack wants to go, but he needs to stay here with Angela. Go see Cullen and get the time off, talk to Hannah, and I'll contact you about the flight arrangements. Seeley, be sure this is what you want, I don't want to see your relationship with Hannah hurt."

"Cam, my relationship with Hannah has been in trouble for a while now; we just hide it well. I'll be waiting for your call." As Booth left her office, he picked up his phone and called Hannah.

Hannah was furious, how dare he tell her he was leaving for Washington without her, for an indefinite period. He didn't ask, they didn't discuss it, he just stated that he was going. She left work early to meet him at home to try to save their relationship. She wanted to make this work, she loved him so much, but in her heart, she knew it was over. She knew he would leave her for his Bones.

Hannah drove home slowly and thought about all that has happened to them. They were so happy three months ago. Why did Temperance have to tell him how she felt? Why couldn't Seeley let her go? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the relationship that Booth and Bones shared was very special. She knew you only find that one person, once in your life, and she began to realize that she wasn't that person for Seeley. She knew she had to let him go. Isn't that what love was, being able to let someone go so he could be happy. She would let Seeley go to her. If he came back, then she knew they were meant to be, but if he didn't, then she would move on with her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Anticipation

Cam, Sweets, and Booth were seated near each other on the plane at six a.m., Saturday morning. They couldn't believe it had been a week since the accident, and they were just leaving now.

Booth had spoken to the doctor, and was silently trying to prepare himself for the meeting that was about to occur. He knew how badly she must look, he knew that she might not know who he was, but he also knew he had to be there for her. Nothing would keep him away again. He would see if he could transfer to the Seattle office if she needed to stay longer than he could. He would do anything to get her back.

He was surprised at how well Hannah took the news. They both realized that this was something special, and nothing could stop his feelings for Bones. Hannah said she would give him a month to decide what he wanted to do. She would wait for him. She asked him to keep in touch, so she knew how Temperance was doing, but she would give him his space. Let him decide what he wanted from her, what he needed from her. Seeley couldn't believe how understanding she was, he expected her to be angry and yell at him. He didn't realize how much his feelings for Bones still showed in his eyes and actions. He didn't realize how much he hurt Hannah over the past three months.

Seeley didn't expect to go back to Hannah, but he didn't tell her that; he couldn't stand to look at the hurt in her eyes any longer, so he packed his things and waited at the airport until Cam called with the travel plans. He couldn't be in that room with Hannah any longer, he couldn't look at her any more. He knew he had a lot of healing to do, but he also knew he needed to be near his Bones.

As the plane took off, he wondered if she would recognize him. He wondered if seeing him would help her remember. He hoped so, because he didn't know how he would handle her looking at him without knowing him, without that recognition in her eyes. Her eyes, he dreamt of her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes were a window to her soul, and he couldn't wait to see her again.

He wanted to punch Sweets. Why couldn't he just shut-up? He didn't need him to tell him that she may not know who he was. He knew that, he dreaded that, but Sweets just talked and talked and talked. Seeley took out in his ear buds and turned his IPOD up loud enough to drown out Sweets' voice. He set it on a random mix, and was shocked how many songs reminded him of her. He turned his head away from the others so they couldn't see the tears that were forming in his eyes. He was grateful when sleep overtook him.

He woke to someone calling his name and shaking him violently. It was then that he realized that he had that dream again; he must have been calling out to her, because Sweets and Cam were looking at him with a mixture of pity and sorrow on their faces. He said he needed to walk around a bit and left them sitting there just staring at him. How was he ever going to make it through this ordeal? How was he going to handle her looking at him without knowing who he was?

He realized that he needed a plan; he needed to prepare himself for the task ahead. He had to stop looking at this as a bad thing, and find the good in the situation. It was as if they were starting anew. He could date her, and bring her things. They could get to know each other in a non-working way. Everything that he always wanted to do for her, he now could. There were no preconceived notions, no work boundaries set up, nothing to stand in their way. He needed to see this as a major turning point in their relationship. He walked back to his seat with a new outlook on the situation. He was actually happy for the first time in a long time. Not everyone got the opportunity to start over in a relationship. This was like a gift, a terrible, but wonderful gift. He would sweep her off her feet and right into his waiting arms.

Doctor Reilly came into Temperance's room to tell her that her friends and family would be arriving soon. She had loved ones, who cared about her, and they were coming, her father and brother would be there sometime tonight, and her friends from work would arrive tomorrow. He was happy that she had people who cared about her. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long journey for Temperance. A long hard journey and she would need as much help as possible.

She smiled at him as he stepped into her room; he noticed that he checked on her more often than necessary and thought that he should be careful not to cross the professional line. When he looked at her, he realized that her bruises were healing well and he could see the author he had known existed. He wondered if she had someone in her life, but if she did why was she here all alone. Who would let a beautiful young woman go across the country alone? Why didn't anyone know where she was? Why did it take so long to find anyone to help her? She was there a week and no one asked for her. No one called to see if the hospital had anyone registered by that name. It was as if no one wanted her.

He thought she must have been running from something, but knew she would not be able to tell him. Her memories were as lost to her today, as they were, when she awoke on Thursday. He knew the amnesia was caused by the accident, but he also knew that sometimes emotions could prevent memories from surfacing. Did this woman have some strong emotions that she was running from? Did she really want to remember? He wished he met her under different circumstances, because he knew he could get lost in those beautiful, blue eyes forever, and if she were his he would never let her go.

"Hello, Temperance, I have some good news for you. We found your father and brother, they should be here tonight, and we found some friends of yours from Washington DC, who should arrive sometime tomorrow. Do you have any memories of these people?"

"Um, no, I still don't remember anything." Her eyes filled with tears at the idea that she had family who she didn't know.

"Well, as soon as your family arrives I will send them up if that's ok with you?"

"Yes. Please do. I hope maybe they could jog my memories, and doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank-you, I know you have helped me more than your job description dictates. I look forward to our visits each day, and I hope you will still visit after my family and friends arrive. I feel as if you are the one person that I can call a friend right now, since I don't even know who is going to walk through that door tonight and tomorrow. It's so hard to not remember anything."

"Well Temperance, you need to give it time. Your memories will return eventually. We just need to wait and see. I will be back later to spend some time with you and I'll try to come up when your family shows up to help you feel more at ease. Good-bye Temperance."

With that, Doctor Reilly left the room. He tried to fight the protectiveness that was beginning to form deep within him. He was becoming too attached to her, but he didn't know how to fight the feeling.

**I have a family emergency and I'm not sure if I will be able to update this weekend, but on the other hand, by Monday I may be almost done with the story. Please comment, I'm very nervous about how this story is being received. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I arrived at my mom's and realized that I could pick up a signal, at least for tonight, so I posted the next chapter. Hopefully chapter 9 will be up tomorrow night.**

Meeting

Max Keenan pushed his way through the crowded airport toward the rental car agency. The only thing on his mind was his daughter. Russ did his best to keep up with him, but by the time he arrived at the rental car agency, Max was getting the keys and running out the door.

"Dad, wait up, will you just slow down a minute."

"Slow down, slow down? How can you ask me that? Your sister is in intensive care in a hospital on the other side of the country, and you want me to slow down? I can't believe you didn't tell me how badly Booth hurt my little girl. I should have taken care of him a long time ago. The man's a fool, doesn't even know what's right in front of his face. I still think he's gay."

"Dad, Temperance rejected him, he didn't reject her. He wanted something to happen, but she wouldn't allow it. She keeps her emotions so bottled up; she doesn't even know when someone truly loves her. You can't blame Booth for all that has happened."

"I just want to see my baby girl. Let's go."

They got into the rental car and headed toward the hospital. It was 9:30p.m. Seattle time. Max parked in the hospital parking lot and rushed into the lobby. As he approached the desk, a young woman asked him if she could help him.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over." Russ knew that the woman said the wrong thing immediately. He intercepted his father's angry outburst, and asked the woman to page Doctor Reilly. She picked up the phone and asked the young doctor to come down there.

"Dad, you need to calm down. Doctor Reilly will get us in to see Tempe, but we don't need to get thrown out of the hospital."

"I know, I know, I'm just very protective of Tempe, and I don't even know if she will know who I am."

As they talked in the lobby of the hospital, a young doctor approached them. "Hello, I'm Doctor Reilly, are you Temperance's family?"

Max rushed toward the doctor, "Yes, I'm her father Max Keenan, and this is her brother Russ."

"I'll walk you up to her room, and we can talk about her case." Max saw something more than a doctor patient relationship in the young man's eyes. As they walked, Doctor Reilly told them about her injuries, and how she was recovering.

"She is still in intensive care, but we hope to move her to a regular room by Monday. She still has no memory of her life prior to waking up here on Thursday; the cause of the memory loss is probably from the subdural hematoma and subsequent brain surgery, following the accident. Her physical injuries are healing well, but she may need more surgery in the future on her leg. We had to hold the bones together with several pins and a bar to start the healing process, but this was temporary at the time and she will need it reset once she is stronger. That should be sometime during the next week, if she continues to make progress. She lost a lot of blood at the scene, but we were able to give her a transfusion. She may not know who you are, and I caution you to be careful with your response to her reactions. She becomes very upset every time we talk about the memory loss, and her emotions could impede her progress at this time."

Max interjected, "Well Tempe never lets her emotions get away from her." The doctor stopped in the hall outside of the room. "Max you need to understand, Temperance is not the same woman that you know. She has gone through a great ordeal and her memory loss affects her personality. Ok, we are here; just remember to be careful with how much you push her to remember."

As they walked in to the room, Max was shocked at the change in his daughter's eyes. There was no recognition in her eyes, and she was bandaged and bruised. She was still connected to several machines and a traction bar was attached to the leg.

"Hello, are you here to perform more tests?" Max just stopped and stared at his daughter, but Russ jumped right in and greeted her with a hug. Temperance pulled back and stared at him. "Who are you and why did you touch me?" Tears began to fill Max's eyes at the sight of his daughter, and the realization that she really didn't know him. He slowly approached her bed, with the doctor by his side. "Temperance, this is your father and brother, they have come to visit, and see how you are doing."

"Oh, sorry, I was just a little shocked from the hug." she said. "Hello, how are you? Did you have a nice flight?"

Max slowly approached her, "Tempe, how are you feeling? We came as soon as we could."

"I'm ok, I still have quite a bit of pain, but they are giving me chemicals that help to inhibit my sensory input, so I am not as aware of the pain."

The doctor slowly walked out of the room leaving them to visit in private. As Doctor Reilly left the hospital, his thoughts were on Temperance. He wondered about the friends that were coming tomorrow and whether she had a partner among them.

The plane touched down at 1:30 p.m., but with the time change it was only 10:30 a.m. They had plenty of time to check in at the hotel, before arriving at the hospital to meet with Doctor Reilly. Their appointment was at 2:00 p.m. Booth want to go straight to the hospital, but Cam and Sweets convinced him it would be better to wait until the doctor met with them.

They went to the hotel, Booth showered, and changed into a blue shirt and jeans, he knew that she liked that shirt on him and he wanted to make a good first impression. It was odd to think of meeting her for the first time, well for her it would be first, but for him, he felt like he knew her forever.

Booth was surprised at how nervous he was to see her; it had been a long time since he was free to accept his feelings. He knew Hannah was home, but he also knew that the relationship with her was over, even if Bones didn't remember his love, he knew he would wait for her, forever.

The relationship with Hannah made him realize that he should have waited for her; he never should have moved on, she was his soul mate, and he could never be complete without her. He now knew no one could ever take her place.

He knew he was driving Cam and Sweets crazy with his nervous pacing, but he just couldn't sit down, he couldn't relax. They finally left for the hospital at 1:30 p.m., and he knew he would see her soon. He stopped at the florist and bought her flowers, daffodils, her favorite. He wondered if she remembered that. As they drove into the hospital parking garage, he realized he was sweating, and shaking from the fear that she wouldn't remember anything about them, that she would withdraw from him, or even worse that she would remember Hannah and the way he hurt her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Reality

Booth, Cam and Sweets introduced themselves to the doctor, as they sat in his office waiting patiently. He explained about her progress, and that her memories still hadn't returned. He told them that her father and brother were there, but she still had no recognition of them. He also warned them to be careful when they spoke to her about her past, she was still weak, and he didn't want to impede her progress by forcing her to remember too much. He asked if they were ready to see her, and Booth jumped up and said, "Let's go." The doctor eyed him warily, wondering what he meant to this woman, and what she meant to him.

They walked into her room and were shocked at her appearance. Booth handed her the flowers and she eyed them strangely, as if she was trying to grasp at an unknown memory, which still eluded her. She asked him why daffodils and he responded they are your favorite. The initial meeting was stiff and stilted; no one really knew what to say. Booth tried to joke and draw her into the cases they had worked on together, but she didn't even remember what her job was, never mind how she performed it.

They conversation turned to her accident and she explained the extensive nature of her injuries. Booth could see the true Bones coming out in her description, and he knew that somewhere his Bones was still in there. As time passed, he realized that she was in for an extensive hospital stay, and would only be released to a full care facility. It was hard to see his Bones in so much pain and discomfort, she couldn't move because of the broken pelvis, and her leg was in traction. He knew to expect this, but the reality of the situation hit him very hard.

He left the room after a short period of time to walk the halls, and try to hold himself together. Max followed him.

"Booth, why are you here?"

"Boy Max, nothing like making a guy feel wanted? I love her. "

"What happened to Hannah, I thought you were with her."

"I realized my mistake, Max, I need her, and I need to be near her. I didn't realize my feelings until something happened to her. Max, I had nightmares about her being hurt, even before I knew what had happened, there is something about her that draws me into her, I can't survive without her, and I don't think I can exist without her in my life."

"Wow, kid you got it bad. I remember when I felt that way after losing her mother. I didn't think I could go on. I felt like part of me was gone, I was devastated for months. I almost took my life more than once, but I realized that I still had two children out there who I knew I would see again someday. It was the only thing that kept me going from one day to the next."

"Max, I need to get her back, I need to help her find herself again. I'm staying here as long as she needs me. I'm transferring to the Seattle office so I can be near her, I will never leave her again. I just hope it's not too late, I hope we didn't miss our opportunity."

As they made their way back to the room, Max placed a hand on his shoulder and told him he would do everything in his power to help him. When he arrived in the room, he told Russ it was time to go.

Booth reentered the room to start getting reacquainted with his Bones.

"Seeley we are going to go back to the hotel, do you want to stay here for a little longer?" Cam asked as he entered the room. Booth knew that they set him up and he appreciated the gesture.

"Yes, that would be great, can I call later so you can come and pick me up?"

"We will be back later, but if you want to come back earlier, just give me a call."

"Ok"

Temperance spoke to him as they left the room, "Hi, you were very quiet before, is something bothering you?"

"I'm sorry; it was just a shock seeing you like this. I remember how we used to be and I miss that. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, I just feel so lost, it's a strange feeling to have someone else explain your life to you."

"Will you tell me about yourself and how I knew you in the past? Maybe it will help with my memories."

"Wow, that's a big order, but I believe I can help you out. I work for the FBI, and six year ago I had some trouble solving a murder of an intern, I knew that she was killed by a Senator, but I couldn't prove it yet."

"Wait, how could you know if you didn't have proof?"

"That's one of the first questions you asked me when we met. You see I have very good instincts about people, and most times I just know."

"That is the most ridiculous statement I ever heard."

Booth smiled at her comment, he could see the true Bones deep, down, inside that grin on her face. For the first time since he heard about the accident, he thought they were going to make it. He continued to talk about the cases they solved together, avoiding the true extent of his feelings for her, while she listened, asked questions and made comments every now and then.

Bones fell asleep after about an hour and Booth just sat back in his chair and watched over her. He couldn't make himself leave. He couldn't let her out of his sight again. When everyone else returned to her room later that evening, Booth was sleeping in a chair still watching over his Bones.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Acceptance

Doctor Reilly looked in on Temperance and saw Seeley sleeping in a chair by her bed. He knew that there was some type of strong bond between Seeley and Temperance. He could see it in the young man's eyes. He hoped Temperance remembered this man who looked at her with an intense desire visible on his face; and he also hoped he didn't hurt her, because deep down he still felt that she was running away from someone, and he thought that someone was Seeley. He quietly left the room, and didn't disturb the sleeping couple.

Cam, Max, Russ and Sweets quietly watched the scene in front of them, as they walked into the room. They all knew this was going to be hard on Booth, and they wondered if they would be able to get him to go home. They knew he needed to leave her at one point during the day, because it would be inappropriate for him to stay there all the time. Brennan didn't know who they were, and his hovering would probably make her uncomfortable.

They gently woke Booth and he looked down to hide the red infusing his cheeks. He was thrilled at the idea that their first meeting went so well. He hoped she felt the same physical draw that he did, as they spent time together. He knew this was the right thing to do, he would miss Parker terribly, but Rebecca said he could fly out to meet him for a week during his upcoming vacation, and that was only ten days away, and if they were still there in the summer, Parker could spend a few weeks with him. Things were definitely looking up. He left the room, and took a walk to think and be alone.

Brennan awoke to a room full of people, wondering what all these people wanted. Why couldn't she remember them, she even forgot her father. How could she forget her father? Fathers are the protectors of the family, they were always there, and they looked out for their children. Shouldn't she remember him? He was her father!

Max wondered how Tempe would react when she remembered his abandonment of her. Although he did it to protect her, he knew it still bothered her that it had happened. Her mother said it was for the best; she was the one who convinced him to do it, granted he agreed, but he regretted it still.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you tonight?"

"Ok, Dad, I took a nap. Where's Seeley? Did he leave?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Temperance. She seemed to give them a strange expression, and wondered if what she said wrong. Who were these people? She could see the love they had for her in their eyes, especially him. Who was this man who she seemed drawn to? What did he want from her? Was the love she saw in his eyes for real? She prayed that she would remember him, because she thought he was someone very special to her.

When they realized the awkward moment that they created, they all started talking at once, asking her various questions, and wondering if she was feeling better. They chatted about work and her role at the Jeffersonian. She still didn't remember them, but was drawn into the conversation. The idea of the work she did fascinated her, and she thought she must have been very happy at her job. It seemed as if she had the perfect life, and truly looked forward to remembering.

Days passed, but she still didn't remember anything about her past. She wanted to remember, she wished she could remember, but the memories still eluded her. Why was this so hard?

The Jeffersonian team said they would be leaving a few days after Brennan's surgery. They asked Booth if he was still staying, and he said nothing could take him away. They knew it was hurting him to see her every day, and still have her not remember him. They told him it may be weeks or months before the memories came back. Was he positive he wanted to do this? What if the memories never came back? Would he wait forever? Would he change his life for her? He knew the answer to all these questions was, YES, definitely, yes.

Temperance was beginning to enjoy her daily visits with Seeley. She looked forward to his arrival each day, and regretted his departure each evening. Doctor Reilly still visited each day, but his visits were less frequent. They moved her to a private room, and her next surgery was scheduled for tomorrow. She knew she needed it, but was apprehensive about the outcome. She just started feeling better and they were going to cut her open again. Seeley seemed very concerned about the surgery, he frequently asked the doctor for information, and wanted to consult with someone at the Jeffersonian. He even sent her x-rays to the Jeffersonian for another opinion. Why was he so concerned about her and her health?

When she found out the rest of her friends and family were leaving after her surgery, and he was staying, she was shocked. She found out that he rented a house in the area, and he was transferring to the FBI in Seattle. She wished she could remember the relationship they had, before her accident. He never showed any signs of affection toward her or even hinted at his desire to have a romantic relationship. She thought his hesitance was because of her amnesia, and not for any other reason.

Booth was very worried about Bones' upcoming surgery, he talked to the doctor and even consulted with the team at the Jeffersonian, so he knew that she would be ok, but he still hated to see her in any type of danger. Next week, he had an appointment with the Deputy Director of the FBI in Seattle, to discuss his temporary transfer to the Seattle district.

If possible, he would start during the next week, and save his vacation time until her release from the hospital. Then he would be able to spend time with her without the hospital setting to interfere. He really wanted to do this right this time. He wanted to bring her flowers, take her out to dinner, and the movies and during that time, maybe her memories would come back, but if they didn't he would still stay here and be with her, to watch over her and protect her for the rest of his life, because he knew he could never live without her again. He couldn't survive in a world without Bones.

They wheeled Temperance away to surgery, and Booth felt as if his world was leaving on that stretcher as it rolled down the hall. He walked beside her and tried to tell her jokes to make her feel at ease. He knew she was nervous, and he wanted her to know he was there for her. The doctor told him he couldn't go any further and he stood in the middle of the hall as she rolled out of sight. The team tried to comfort Booth during the surgery, but as he waited, he paced up and down the hall in front of the waiting room, leaving for short periods to go to the chapel. About 3 hours after being taken away the doctor returned to tell them the operation went very well ,her leg should heal well, and after a couple months of physical therapy, she should be walking as well as she did before. Booth felt immediate relief rush over him as he realized that another hurdle was now gone. She was on her way to recovery.

The doctor told him she should be able to get out of bed in about three weeks and start physical therapy in eight. By then she would be able to leave the hospital, and come back as an outpatient. The only problem that stood in her way would be that she shouldn't live alone, because she wouldn't be able to get around by herself. She could get a visiting nurse to come in during the day, but in the evenings, she would need someone to stay with her. Booth quietly hoped that someone would be him.

On Friday, the team from the Jeffersonian left to go home; they promised to come back in a month or so to see how she was progressing. They also promised that they would definitely come back when she began to walk. Temperance was sad to see them go, she enjoyed the company and loved the stories they related about their work. Her dad and brother left the following week, and she again felt the loss of their company, but Seeley never left, he came every evening after work, and he stayed late into the night. Most times the nurses had to tell him to go home.

Today was the one-month anniversary of Bones' accident, and the first day she was able to get out of bed. Booth wanted to celebrate her survival and recovery, so he and the nurses planned a candlelight dinner. He brought daffodils, and made her favorite macaroni and cheese, of course it was his too. Angela helped get the recipe and talked him through the cooking process. He arrived at the hospital to see his Bones sitting in a chair. Her leg was up on a chair and she was sitting in a specially designed reclined chair. His smile lit up his face. The dinner was wonderful, it was the perfect evening, and he felt his heart fill with love; he knew he was having a difficult time keeping his emotions a secret, but tonight he couldn't hold it back. As he sat across from her, looking into her eyes he felt drawn toward her. He leaned in to place his lips to hers, and then he suddenly realized what was happening, and quickly stood up. His face reddened as he withdrew from her.

The look on her face was devastating. Booth knew he was entering into dangerous territory, and promised himself that he wouldn't let this happen again. He wanted her so bad, but he felt like he was taking advantage of her, because she had no memory of him and all that had transpired between them.

As Booth turned back to face her, the nurse came into the room, to tell her it was time to get back into bed. Booth waited until the nurse helped her into bed, and then said goodnight. He knew he took the coward's way out, but he was so confused, and he didn't know what else to do.

He called Hannah that evening, and told her that he wouldn't be back. She knew he wasn't coming home, and she had already taken an assignment in the Middle East. She was leaving in two days. They talked for a while and promised to keep in touch. He felt bad for the way things worked out, but Hannah understood and knew she couldn't fight the love he had for Bones.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Ok, I really liked this chapter, it almost wrote itself. I'm posting 2 chapters tonight, because this one was so easy to write. Please post and tell what you think. **

Memories

Booth was ecstatic, the pins were removed today and Bones was fitted for a walking cast. Their daily visits were becoming an integral part of their lives. His days during the past two months had settled into a routine. He would go straight to the hospital after work, they would have dinner together, and then visit until the hospital staff threw him out.

Everyone at the hospital knew him, and their relationship was the talk of the place. The nurses were taking bets on when he would propose, and they were hoping it would be before she was released. He would bring movies for them to watch and bring her dinner at least twice a week. Booth avoided getting himself into another situation like that evening when he almost kissed her. He still felt the deep pull she had on him, and if it was possible, he loved her more each day. He also felt she loved him too, but he avoided talking about it.

Last week she began to remember her brother, father, and some of the people from the Jeffersonian. She actually asked him if she ever worked with a young, annoying woman who talked too much and had a tendency to scream. Booth laughed at the memory and through the web cam they had set up in her room, he reintroduced her to Daisy.

She talked to Angela daily and was happy that the pregnancy was going well. They both realized that the baby would be born before she would be able to go back to DC, but Angela understood and just wanted her to get better.

The confrontation with her father last week, had her so upset when Booth arrived, that he had to hold her for a while to calm her down. He knew that that memory would be hard for her to face, because she revisited all the feelings of abandonment. Booth wished he was there when she remembered her father, but was glad at least he was able to sooth her afterward. Her father took it well, and talked her through the pain. Her and her father's relationship was stronger now, and he was glad they were able to face it together.

However, she didn't remember him. He couldn't understand why that one memory was not returning. He knew that their new relationship was strong, and that he would marry her one day whether she remembered or not, but he wanted her to remember him. He also thought that maybe it would be easier to marry her, if she didn't remember, because maybe then, she wouldn't be opposed to the idea, but he knew that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the real Bones back, even though she may not want to marry him. Because he knew that someday, he would break down all those defenses and she would truly be his.

That evening they had another celebratory dinner. This time though Booth was very careful to keep his emotions in check. They laughed together and he told her about some of his cases at work. He told her how he looked forward to her working on cases with him again.

The following week, she got the all clear to go home. The only problem was where she was going to go. The doctor's wanted her to have at least a month of physical therapy before leaving the state to go back to DC., so she had to decide whether she was going to a health care facility or not.

That evening Booth sat down with her, looked into her eyes, held her hands and began his speech. He had been practicing it for a long time, and thought he knew just what to say.

"Temperance", he used this name all the time now, because Bones was the name for "them", and they were not there yet, "I would like to present a possible solution to the situation that has presented itself to you. I know that you are impatient to leave here, and I know you don't want to go to another facility, so I would like you to think about the possibility of moving in with me. I have a guest bedroom that is located downstairs with a connecting bathroom, for you to use. We can have a visiting nurse stay with you during the day, and I would be home every evening. I don't want to push you into a decision tonight, but would like you to think about the possibility of this arrangement."

Temperance just looked at him with a blank stare. She was waiting for him to ask her this question for a long time, but she hoped that it would be with different living arrangements. She wanted him in more ways that just roommates, and she thought he wanted her that way, too. Sometimes she would see him staring at her with so much intensity that her breath caught in her throat. At times, she would become speechless and have to look away, because she thought she saw so much love in his eyes, but this wasn't what she had been dreaming of for the past three weeks, this wasn't what she wanted. How could she be so wrong about him? Why didn't he want her, as she wanted him? Tears began to fall from her eyes, as she realized that she had been wrong all these weeks.

Booth saw the look on her face and he instantly knew he said the wrong thing. When the tears started to fall, he reached up to wipe them away. His hand paused on her cheek, and he felt the electricity pass between them. He leaned closer to her and slowly pressed his lips to hers. It was a brief and gentle kiss and he took her into his arms as he whispered into her ear, "Bones what's wrong? What did I say wrong?"

Temperance just held onto him and cried. He kissed her forehead and cheek and just held her until the sobbing subsided. "Oh, Booth, it isn't you, I just thought this was going to be more than roommates. I've been waiting so long for you to explain what is happening between us. I'm so confused and lost right now, I think I just need to be alone, so I can figure all this out. Please leave, I really need some time alone."

Booth let go of her and moved away. He was shocked, he didn't want to leave, but she was so upset, he didn't know what to do, so he turned and walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

The Next Step

Booth got as far as the elevator, when he realized that she called him Booth instead of Seeley, she had never used that name for him before. He stopped in the middle of the hallway causing someone to bump into him. Did she remember? Did she know who he was? He turned around and ran back into her room.

Temperance was sitting in bed sobbing. Booth walked into the room and took her into his arms, she responded to his touch by pulling him close to her, and holding him tight. He looked at her and said, "You called me Booth." She looked at him strangely and told him, "I don't know why, but it just slipped out. Is it ok?" he smiled widely and said it always was ok to hear her call him that." She said, "You came back; you came back", and pulled him close again.

He could smell her scent, that intoxicating smell that invaded his senses and made him dizzy and unable to think. He couldn't think straight, he was so overwhelmed by her touch that his better sense took over and he told her how he felt.

"Bones, Bones, listen to me, I didn't want this to happen yet. I wanted to wait until you remembered me. I've wanted to hold you in my arms for years, but I can't stay away any longer. I can't resist you anymore. Please understand that I need to take this slow. I need you to remember me; there are so many things we need to resolve before we can be together. Bones, I love you; I can't survive any longer without you in my life, that's why I came here, and that's why I stayed. Bones, please understand that I just want to wait a little longer; please move in with me, we will be together all the time, we can work on our feelings, and maybe then we can stop fighting this overwhelming feeling between us. I know you can feel it too, I know you know what I'm talking about. Please, Bones, let's just take this one step at a time."

Temperance drew away from him and looked deep into his eyes, she knew what he was talking about; she knew that he was right. "Booth my memories of you are slowly coming back, but I have still too many questions, about some of the dreams that invade my sleep. I know we need to talk about this, I will move in with you, because I want to discover what this means. I want to try to work this out."

Booth pulled her back into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. Her scent overwhelmed him again, and his kisses moved to other parts of her face. He kissed her still wet cheeks savoring the salty, Bones taste of her. He kissed her neck and felt her gasp at his touch. He moved to her mouth and finally kissed her with all the passion that was overwhelming his heart. She responded with the same amount of passion, and he realized that this could lead to something else very quickly. He also realized that they were in her hospital room, and they needed to stop. He slowly and painfully drew away from her.

"Bones, we can't do this here; we can't do this yet. We will have all the time in the world to discover our feelings, but this is not the place."

Temperance looked at him with so much longing in her eyes, that he regretted his speech. He knew living with her was going to be torture, and he hoped that he could resist her on a daily basis.

"Booth, I understand; I will do whatever you think is best and maybe living together will help us to interpret my dreams. Maybe that is the best next step."

By the time they worked out the details of the new living arrangement, he needed to leave. He walked out of the hospital, feeling, for the first time in months, hope, in their future together. Hope that everything was going to work out fine, and knowing that soon he would be with his Bones forever.

Booth drove home in a daze; he didn't even remember driving until he was entering the garage and turning off his car. He bowed his head and thanked God for giving him everything he wanted in life. He knew that a love like this only came about once in a lifetime, and he was grateful that this was his chance, and he didn't miss the opportunity. He knew that Bones was going to be his forever.

She would be released from the hospital at the end of the week, and he would request his vacation time starting next week. He had 3 weeks left and he couldn't wait to spend them with her. They could be together every day and night. He knew the evenings would be the hardest; how was he going to resist her? How was he going to keep his hands off her? He hoped that once she left the hospital, her memories of him would begin to surface, and the only obstacle he could perceive was her memories of Hannah. He knew that he hurt her very badly, and he wanted to explain those months of pain he caused her. He hoped she would give him time to explain, and listen to everything he had to say.

Sleep eluded Temperance most of the night, but when she finally did fall asleep, she dreamt that she was driving a car on a narrow and winding road. She heard something in the distance; but couldn't understand what it was. Suddenly a truck pulled out in front of her and she swerved off the road and down an embankment. She awoke with a scream. The night nurse rushed into the room and asked if everything was all right. She asked for a sleeping pill, and when the nurse left, she realized that she dreamt about the accident, that began this nightmare that she was living. She took out the notebook that Doctor Reilly gave her to record her dreams and added this one to the list. After taking the sleeping pill she fell back to sleep, and didn't dream again.

That morning when she awoke, she realized that she only had three days left in this place. She would be going home with Booth on Friday. He was coming after work, and he would take her home. Her physical therapy was going well and she could walk short distances with only a cane to lean on. She knew she had a long way to go, before she was completely healed, but she was determined to walk unassisted again. Once she was released, she would have a visiting nurse coming most of the day for the first two weeks, and then she would only come for an hour a day. She would also have a physical therapist coming for two hours a day until she could walk across the room, without a cane, and unassisted.

She knew that she still had a long road ahead of her, but she could see the progress she was making every day. Her journal was full of many dreams about Booth. She knew she needed to show them to him so he could help her understand them, but she wanted to wait until they were at his house and alone. She knew these were private moments between them and she wanted them to be alone when they discussed them. Some of her dreams were about a beautiful blonde woman, who she hadn't met yet, but she felt afraid after she awoke from those dreams. She had a feeling that she was the reason Booth wanted her to remember.

Even with all the bits and pieces of her life that the dreams showed her, she still couldn't remember Booth. It was funny to call him that. Last night when they disagreed, that name just slipped out, and now she felt like that was the only name she ever used for him. She knew that her memories were starting to surface, but at the same time, she knew there was something she didn't want to remember. There was some memory that she wanted to just keep buried.

The book was a very important part of her healing process, and as she dreamt about a certain person or event, she would use the computer to contact that person and discuss the dream, usually they were able to help her fill in the blank spots, and the rest of the memory would come all the way back. It was so strange to hear someone else tell you about your life, but she knew this was working for her. She still couldn't remember everything about her job, but thought that was because Booth was such an integral part of it, and the memories of him still eluded her. She thought that when she remembered him, she would remember it all. But, was she sure that she wanted to remember it all, because she felt that some of those memories were very painful, and she just wanted to forget them.

**I'm getting closer to the end, only a few chapters left. Please leave a comment; I really want to know if I'm doing this right.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Home

Booth left work early on Friday, because this was the day he brought his Bones home. He went to the florist and picked up some daffodils, the florist knew him by now and started to prepare the bouquet as he entered the store. He was smiling so much that she had to ask him about his day.

"Ok, what's up? I've never seen you this happy."

"The love of my life is coming home today. It's the best day of my life." Booth paid for the flowers and left.

When he arrived at the hospital, half the staff was waiting in Bones' room. They were there to see her off, the nurses and other staff were so proud of her improvement, for she progressed faster than any other patient that had ever been in that hospital. Everyone thought that it was because of the gorgeous, young man who looked at her with more love than any other couple they had ever seen.

"Hi, Bones, ready to go?" "As long as the equipment has been delivered and set up in my room and you are ready to take on this burden, I am ready to go." Booth knelt down so he could be at eye level with her, took her hands in his, and told her, "Bones you could never be a burden to me, don't you understand that you have made me the happiest man on Earth?" "I see it in your eyes, but I find it hard to believe that you would want this" "Bones I'm off work for the next three weeks, just so you can stay with me, I just talked to Rebecca and Parker is coming next week to stay with us for five days. Life couldn't get much better." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and then he pushed the wheel chair into the hall and toward their new life together.

Before taking her home Booth had to take some lessons in how to help her when the visiting nurse wasn't there. As they arrived at his house, he used all those skills in getting her into the house. The two stairs in the front of the house were the worst part of the ordeal. She had been practicing stairs for a few days in the hospital, but wasn't adept at it yet.

Booth gave up, picked her up in his arms and walked into the house. As he placed her back down on the ground, the reality of the situation hit him. He was alone, in his house with Bones, and he was currently holding her tightly in his arms. He slowly brought his face toward hers and placed an innocent kiss on her mouth. She responded immediately. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, and she pulled him toward her. The moment quickly became very heated and they had to stop to breathe. He felt his passion rise and he began kissing her forehead, cheeks and face. As he moved down to her neck, she gasped at the sensation. His body was responding too fast, and he knew this must stop. He realized that the moment was getting away from them and he slowly released her. She didn't want to let him go, and she asked him why they had to stop. "Bones, a few years ago we talked about the difference between making love and having sex. I only want to make love to you. I never want it to be just sex, one day; we will be in the right place for this to happen, but until that day I need to control my actions. Besides, we need to get you unpacked, and settled in, so let's see what they delivered today." With that, he helped her to walk toward her room.

Bones didn't have any recollection of that conversation. She wondered what action would have prompted him to say that to her. As she slowly walked toward her room, she thought this was going to be much harder than she originally planned, she knew he wanted her to remember, and he wouldn't let her avoid those painful memories for long. As he was unpacking her things, he found the notebook she used to write down her dreams. He asked her if she was writing another book, and whether or not he could read it. She took the notebook from him and dropped her eyes, as she quietly told him that she used it to write about the dreams she was having for the past two weeks. He asked her if he was in any of those dreams, and she said yes. She told him the doctor said she should write down her dreams, so she can talk about them later and that it would maybe help in her recovery. Booth asked if he could read them, but she said maybe later. He wondered if she was hiding something in the book, and wanted to ask her why she was so hesitant to talk about it, but he dropped the subject and said he was going to start dinner.

He wanted to know if she wanted to sit in the kitchen and watch him cook or go to the living room to watch TV. He was thrilled when she said she would go to the kitchen with him. As he cooked, they talked about her physical therapist and the visiting nurse who would both be coming tomorrow. He made his famous spaghetti sauce, and within an hour, they were both eating dinner.

He asked her if she would write a shopping list, so he could go shopping while the nurse was there tomorrow, and he told her that her father moved all her stuff from the house she rented, to his house, and she could look through the stuff later. He showed her the cookbook that he found among her things, and asked if there were any recipes that she would like him to try to make her. She laughed as she reminded him that he only liked meat, and how would he survive on a vegetarian diet for the next month. He stopped talking and stared at her, "When did you remember that?" "I don't know it just came out," "See Bones this is working already,"

Temperance became serious and asked. "Why do you call me Bones, when my names Temperance, or even Joy?" "Wow, you're going for the tough one right at the start, huh? Well, when we first met, I jokingly called you Bones because as a forensic anthropologist you only worked with bones, but your reaction was so adverse to the name, that I kept using it to tease you." Bones interrupted him, "I never hated the name, and I liked you calling me that from the beginning," Booth was shocked at her admission, but decided to let the conversation flow instead of interrupting her and every new insight into her memories.

"Bones do you remember our first case?" "Well most of it. Some parts are still hazy. I remember that the senator did kill that girl, but I don't remember how we discovered it." "That was all you, Bones, you knew her ear was smashed when the trunk was closed on her head and you insisted that they remove the locking mechanism from the trunk to look for DNA. You found a ." Bones interrupted him, "You got me drunk and fired me! Then we almost went home together that night, but I knew it would be a mistake, because I knew we would be more than just friends, and I was afraid of where the relationship would lead."

"Bones are you afraid now?" "No, not anymore, you taught me how to trust someone with all my heart." Booth looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said, "That's because I have loved you since that first case, and I will love you until the day I die."

Temperance quickly changed the subject. "Could we go watch a movie? I'm getting tired and would like to relax." "Sure, let's go." He helped her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. He turned on a movie and they settled down to watch. She became tired about halfway through, laid her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep. He just sat there and watched her sleep. When the movie ended, he helped her back to her room, kissed her briefly on the head, and went upstairs to sleep.

Booth was up early, to greet her father who was staying for a few days. When Booth opened the door, Max said it was about time he made a move on his daughter, he thought he would never try. Booth told him it wasn't that type of relationship yet, but Max said it will be. When Brennan awoke, she was so happy to see her Dad. Although they talked frequently on the computer, it was always better to see him in person.

The visiting nurse arrived to help Bones with some medical issues that she was still experiencing, and Booth left to go shopping. He knew Parker was coming soon, and since he missed the first visit, Booth wanted to make this one special. He bought the things on her shopping list, and then bought some stuff for Parker. He figured that they would be able to do some things while Parker was there, but since Bones still needed her wheelchair whenever she went out for an extended period, their trips would be limited.

Rebecca said she would send his DS, and other electronic games, so he shouldn't be too bored, but Booth wanted to make it fun. They were going to visit the Space Needle, the Aquarium, and the Children's Discovery museum. He thought the Discovery Museum would be especially good for Bones and Parker, because this week it was all about Science, and Bones was definitely all about Science. The doctor said that as long as Bones takes her wheelchair she should be able to join them. Booth planned one day of activities, then one day off, so Bones wouldn't get tired. He knew Parker was going to love to see Bones, but he was apprehensive about what memories Bones would have about their relationship. When he spoke to her about the situation, she said she remembered Parker, and would be happy to see him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Someone said the story feels rushed. Does anyone else feel the same way? Since this is my first fan fiction, I thought it was getting a little lengthy. I will take a little more time on their building relationship, now that they are away from the hospital setting. Please respond, so I know which direction to go with this. I know how and where it will end, it's just the journey that can change.**

Settling In

Bones was so happy to be home instead of at that hospital, especially since her Dad and Booth were there. While Booth was shopping, she visited with her Dad, but after being awake for only a couple of hours she became very tired. She asked the nurse why she seemed so exhausted all the time, since she left the hospital, and the nurse told her it was because she was moving and doing so much more. In the hospital, she only moved around her room, and that was only when she had help, but here she had so much more room, that the extra effort was exhausting her. The nurse warned her not to become too tired, because it would impede her progress, so Bones went to take a nap.

While Bones napped, the nurse set up a strict schedule for her to follow. She also placed all her medications into a pillbox, so Booth would have an easier time giving them to her. When Booth arrived at home, the nurse went over the schedule and medication regimen, before Bones awoke. The physical therapist arrive a few minutes after Bones awoke from her nap, and began the grueling workout that Brennan faced every day, by the time the physical therapist left Bones felt like she could use another nap, but wanted to stay up and visit for a while. After only about an hour, she fell asleep on Booth's shoulder again. He carried her into her room and kissed her on the head after laying her in bed.

Max loved the way Booth looked at his daughter. He knew that the love he saw in the young man's eyes would last forever. He knew that his child would be loved and cared for, the rest of her life. The one thing that a parent wants for his child is to be happy, and he knew Booth would be the one to give Tempe that happiness, but he still need to be sure of Booths intentions. While Tempe slept, he talked to Booth.

"Ok, Booth what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well, I eventually want to marry her, but I would like to wait until she remembers everything first. I just don't think we could have as close a relationship, without her memories. I know I have hurt her in the past, and I believe that we need to face those feelings, before we can move to the next level"

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"No, Max. I wouldn't do that to her, we have too many unsettled issues right now, and I can't move to that phase in our relationship, until she remembers. It just feels wrong."

Max was elated at the response he got from Booth, although he wondered how they were going to live together and not sleep together. He knew things happened when two people, in love, lived in the same house, but he didn't voice his comment, because he heard Tempe's hobbling gait from the other room.

"Well Booth, we will revisit this conversation later, but I hear Tempe coming now."

Temperance walked into the living room and worked her way, slowly, to the couch. Booth immediately jumped up to help her, but she stopped him with an intense gaze that said, "I can do this myself."

"Bones let me help you."

"No, Booth I need to do this. I need to start taking care of myself. My physical therapist told me the more independent I become, the faster I will heal. I want to do this. I need to do this myself."

Max laughed, "That's my Tempe."

They could both see the old Bones coming out. Booth was happy that she was becoming more like her old self, but he also knew that the confrontation he was regretting would be coming soon.

Booth left the two to visit, and went to start dinner, because the nurse had gone home while Bones napped.

"Tempe, I have something to give you, it belonged to your mother, and I knew she would want you to have it."

"What is it?"

"It's a locket that she wore around her neck. The pictures inside are of you and Russ, they were taken just before we left." Max rose from the chair he was sitting in, and went to give the locket to his daughter. Bones opened it and looked inside, as she looked at the pictures, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"I remember when these were taken; I can see the Christmas tree in the background. This was the day before you left." Max held his daughter in his arms, as she slowly wept. "Dad, I never opened my gifts that year, I wanted to wait until you returned, but you never came back. I think Russ was angry with me for being so stubborn. I still have them; that was the one thing that I always took with me from foster home to foster home."

Oh, Tempe I'm so sorry for the way you were treated, but your mom and I felt that you would be killed if we ever went back to get you. She regretted that decision until the day she died. As I held her in my arms, she made me promise to find you and explain why she thought we needed to do this to you, but she died before I could say the words."

Max was also crying as they held each other. "Tempe I loved your mother more than anything on this Earth, we had the type of love that never ends. I can see that same love between you and Booth; it's the type of love that will last a lifetime. It's the same type of love that I want for you. Let him in Tempe, let him love you."

"I'm trying Dad, but it's still hard to remember everything. I think when I do remember I'm not going to like the memories. I'm scared to remember."

"Tempe we were warned not to force these memories from you, this is something you need to do in your own time. They will come, but when they do, give Booth the time to explain. He's a good man; he loves you with an endless love that not everyone finds in this life. Your mother and I had that love, but it is rare and not everyone finds it. Promise me you will listen to him, promise me you will try."

"I promise Dad, I will let him explain, I will listen."

Booth stuck his head in the door and announced dinner was ready. They ate dinner over casual conversation, and watched the Phillies beat the Red Sox 7-5, as Temperance again fell asleep on Booth's shoulder. He was beginning to like this ending to every day, but woke her shortly after she fell asleep, to help her get ready for bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Parker

Their days took on a routine, time passed quickly, and before they knew, it was time for Max to leave. Booth drove him to the airport, while Bones stayed home with the nurse and physical therapist.

"The next time I visit, I hope your back in DC."

"Me too, Max, me too. This is harder than you think, I can't wait to take her home, and work with her again. The Seattle office is ok, but I prefer the team at the Jeffersonian to any other job I've ever had. Besides I really want to go home, it's been three months since I left DC. I sublet my apartment, so I could be here, and I really would like it back. But, I've been thinking about buying a house, because I want to marry her as soon as she remembers."

"Booth, remember to let her have time to adjust to all that has happened before you get married. I don't have any doubts that you two were made for each other, but you still need to give her time. Since I left her as a child, she has had a difficult time with trusting anyone to stay there and support her, she became very independent after her mother and I left."

"I know Max, and if she needs it we will have a very long engagement. I can and will, wait forever if I have to. I already made the mistake once, of not waiting for her, I will never make that mistake again."

Max's plane was called and he left, but the idea of Bones' possible refusal to marry him stayed deep in his thoughts.

As he drove home, he thought about how Parker would be arriving tomorrow, he hadn't seen his son in three months and he was very excited to see him again. They talked frequently by using the webcam on their computers, but he wanted to hold him and play with him. He loved his son with all his heart, and this time apart was very difficult for Booth.

Bones was also excited to see Parker, she remembered all the fun they had doing experiments at the lab. She knew Parker had an aptitude for Science and she wanted to help Booth encourage it. She was happy with the schedule that Booth set up for the next week, because it would help her to get out of the house. She had been home from the hospital for a week now and hadn't left the house once. When Booth needed to go shopping, or run an errand, he went while her nurse or physical therapist was there, so she never went with him. She knew it would be tough for her to go, because of her difficulty walking, but she was starting to feel confined, and wanted to go out.

Her physical therapist was helping her to maneuver the stairs in the front of the house, and she could now go up and down them alone. She didn't want Booth carrying her any more. She knew it didn't matter to him, but she hated feeling weak, and useless.

She was going to talk to Booth once Parker left to see if he would mind if she consulted with the Jeffersonian through use of the webcam. She remembered doing it from other cases that she worked on when she and Booth were on the road. It would be a great way for her to get back into the working environment, until she was ready to go back. She couldn't wait until she was able to get back to normal, she hated feeling helpless and hated that Booth had to do everything for her. She couldn't wait to be independent.

Booth got up early the next morning, because he had to meet Parker's plane at 9:00. He had a surprise for Bones, and he went into her room and sat on the end of her bed. She opened her eyes and he smiled down at the sleepy way she looked at him

"Hey, Bones want to come with me to pick up Parker?"

"You want me to come with you? Really?

"Yeah, sure, I just needed the go ahead from the doctor, and both the nurse and physical therapist thought this would be a great first time. The airport is handicapped accessible and we won't be gone for very long. "

"Booth, I would love to go with you, I've been feeling very confined lately, and I think this would be just the thing I need."

"Well then sleepyhead, get out of that bed. I've already called the nurse and told her not to come until this afternoon, so we are set to go."

They got dressed and ate breakfast, then headed out the door to go.

"Hold on Bones, let me carry you down the stairs."

"No, I can do this myself." Bones walked to the door, opened it and started to walk down the stairs. Booth just stood there and watched her. He was so excited at the progress she was making, he knew how hard she worked with her physical therapist, and was glad to see the results.

"Hey, Bones that's great. You can do it yourself."

"Yes, my physical therapist and I have been working on this all last week. I wanted to surprise you."

Booth took her in his arms, and kissed her. "I'm so proud of you and all the work you have been doing, I know that this has been a difficult journey, and I know how hard you have worked, soon we will be able to go back to DC, and maybe start working together."

As they got into the car, Bones thought that this would be a good time to ask him about her starting to consult at the Jeffersonian.

"Booth, I'd like to start working again."

Booth slammed on the brakes and looked at her. "What?"

"I talked to my doctor and he thought it would be good for me to start working again. It would only be by computer, and only a few hours a day, but he agreed that maybe the working environment would be conductive to my memory recollection."

"Wow, Bones I think that would be great. Are you sure, you can do this? You won't get too tired?"

"Well, it would only be on a consult bases, and only for a few hours a day. I wouldn't start until after Parker leaves."

"I think that's a great idea, maybe it will help those memories about me return."

"Thanks, Booth, I really think this is something I need to do."

The conversation turned to some of the cases that they worked on over the years, and they quickly arrived at the airport. Booth had to wait for the flight attendant to escort Parker to him, and then he had to show an ID to take custody of his son. After all the paperwork was completed, Booth called Rebecca to tell her Parker arrived ok. He finally got the chance to talk to his son, and he asked Parker about the flight.

"Dad, it was sooo stupid, they treated me like a baby and escorted me everywhere. They even took me to the bathroom." Parker whined.

"Sorry Parks, but that was the only way your Mom would let you fly. Just be warned it will be that way on the way home too. But, a good thing is we may be home in a few weeks. So you won't have to do this again."

"Really Dad, you may be coming home?"

"Yep, it all depends on Bones' recovery, but she's doing so well we think they will release her in a few weeks."

"Dad, is Bones here?""Yeah, she waiting over there but be careful buddy, she still in a wheelchair, and we have to watch out for her."

"Don't worry Dad; I will help you take good care of her. I like her better than I like Hannah. Even though she talks funny sometimes, I still like her better."

"Oh, hey listen Parker; we shouldn't talk about Hannah in front of Bones, ok? She doesn't remember a lot of things, and that's one subject that we're not supposed to talk about."

Daaaad, I know, Mom already warned me about all that stuff, I'm not a kid anymore. I know what to do. Hey, I want to go see her, can't we go now, please, she looks bored over there."

"Ok, ok let's go see her and get ourselves home."

Parker ran from his dad's arms straight into Bones', he hugged her tight, and she hugged him back. She saw so much of his dad in him; she remembered all the times they spent together, before the accident.

"Hey, Bones can I ride in the wheelchair with you?"

"Sure Parker, hop on." Parker hopped into Bones' lap.

"Hey Parker, get down." Booth yelled from the baggage check.

"Booth it's ok. He's fine, I think it's kind of fun, besides he keeps me nice and warm." Brennan laughed. Booth watched his two favorite people and the easy way they communicated, and as he watched, he realized that someday Bones would make a good mother.

Parker wanted to stop at his favorite burger place for lunch on the way home, so they pulled into a McDonalds.

"Booth, can I walk in and leave the wheelchair in the car?"

"Are you sure you could makes it?"

"Yes, there are only two steps like at home, and the distance isn't very far, I can sit down once we get inside while you and Parker order."

Booth, who could never refuse her anything ,agreed.

When they arrived home, Parker wanted to bring his things to his room and Booth brought him upstairs because he would be sleeping with him.

"Dad, how come you don't sleep with Bones? Aren't you boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Wow, Booth didn't know how hard this was going to be, he knew he would be exhausted by the end of the week. "Well Parks, Bones and I don't have that kind of relationship yet. We are going to wait until all her memories come back. It may take a little time, but I hope someday soon we will be together. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yep, I'm good at secrets now." "Well someday I want to marry Bones, and then we will be together forever." Parker hugged Booth and said, "That would be the best surprise ever, she always makes you so happy, not like that other woman. I didn't think you were as happy with her, I always hoped that you would marry Bones someday."

Booth just stared at his son in awe, it was amazing how kids knew things that adults never wanted to admit.

"Hey Buddy, let's go down and I'll introduce you to Bones' nurse and physical therapist."

Parker was great with Bones. They immediately connected as though they had never been apart; Parker told her about his advanced class in Science, that his school offered him. Three times a week, he went into the sixth grade classroom for science, he was able to participate in experiments and work on projects with the older kids. At one time Booth wanted to send Parker to a private school, but he realized that Parker was doing fine just where he was.

They watched the baseball game that evening after dinner, and Booth could tell Parker was getting tired, Booth thought it was because he still had to get used to the time change. Booth knew they had a big day tomorrow, so he had Parker take a shower and go to bed. After he, kissed the top of his head and tucked his son into bed, he asked him how he liked his day.

"It was the best ever, I'm so happy I got to come here, and Bones is the best. I didn't tell her anything; see I told you I could keep a secret. Thanks Dad, for letting me come. Even if the plane ride sucked, the rest of the day was the best."

"I'm glad you had fun, Parker; go right to sleep, because tomorrow we are going to see the Space Needle."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I know I said it was almost over, but I enjoyed writing about Parker so much I was carried away. I won't guess at how many more chapters, but I will say that some things will be resolved in the next two.**

Adventure

Booth planned all their adventures in the morning, so Bones could still see her nurse and physical therapist in the afternoon. She also became less tired in the morning, so first thing Monday morning they set off the see the Space Needle. Booth wanted something short for the first day, so Bones wouldn't get too tired. He knew Parker's level of excitement was draining on him, never mind Bones. Booth forgot how much Parker moved in his sleep, and he had a difficult time sleeping, but he didn't mind because it was worth it. Parker was up very early the next morning and Booth told him to play quietly so Bones could sleep. He took out his DS and played until Bones awoke. As soon as she was up, he began asking when they were leaving, so right after breakfast, the left to see the Space Needle. Booth had called ahead to get reservations, because he knew Parker would like eating at the spinning restaurant.

They arrived at 10:00 in the morning, and Parker wanted to ride in the elevators immediately. As the elevators ascended Bones told Parker various facts about the Needle'

Parker, did you know that we are currently moving at ten miles per hour, and when we reach the top, we will be 520 feet in the air? There are 25 lightning rods on the roof of the Needle to withstand lightning strikes, that many are needed because the height causes lighting to strike the building more often. The bottom of the foundation is 30 feet below ground, and it took 467 cement trucks to fill it.

As they left the elevator, Booth whispered to Bones, "How did you know that?" "I thought it would be good to make this trip educational, so I went on line and looked some things up. It was actually quite fascinating, but I didn't want to overwhelm him, so I only told him a few of the facts." "Thanks Bones." Booth was so happy that she thought about his son's educational well being.

Parker loved the view from the top of the tower, and he enjoyed the spinning restaurant even more. As they descended the Needle, Parker hugged him and said, "Thanks, Dad that was fun."

They got home just in time for Bones' visiting nurse; and her physical therapist came shortly thereafter. Bones was still taking two naps a day, but they were getting shorter as she got stronger.

Parker played with his PS2 while Bones had her physical therapy, and Booth started dinner. He usually cooked mostly vegetarian meals for Bones, but this week he made some of Parker's favorite dishes. One of his favorites was Bones' famous Mac and cheese. Tonight she helped him cook. "Bones you don't need to help me, I've made this before."

"My physical therapist said it would be good for me to start helping with some of the cooking. She said it would help to strengthen my legs."

"Ok, this is nice having you near me." Booth leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. Bones turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply. She opened her mouth and their tongues met. Booth felt like a bolt of electricity shot through him, and he pulled her closer, as he deepened the kiss. His arms went around her and as he pulled her body closer to his, he realized that she had to know how excited he was by the way his body was responding. Just as he thought, he wouldn't be able to stop, Parker came into the kitchen. "Eww, gross, guys."

Booth pulled away from her and whispered, "Saved by the kid."

"Hey, Dad when's dinner?"

"Oh, sorry Parks, it's almost done"

Parker helped set the table, and they were eating in about ten minutes.

Tomorrow was a stay at home day and Booth was going to go shopping. It seemed like he shopped twice a week, but Bones liked her fruit and vegetables fresh, so he had to go out often. Her nurse was coming in the morning, and he would take Parker with him. He thought that maybe they would stop at an arcade he saw near the store, and spend some 'guy' time. He wanted to talk to Parker about what happened tonight, because he didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

After dinner, they watched a movie that Booth had rented that afternoon. Parker was looking forward to seeing it all week, and he sat mesmerized in the chair. Bones sat next to Booth and ran her fingers through his hair, and rubbed his chest. Booth leaned over and whispered, "You better watch out, you don't want to start something that you can't finish." "Who said I can't finish?" she teased. "Oh, you are so cruel." he sighed.

He knew she was healing fast, and he would have to face the idea of whether or not he was going to wait until the memories came back, or continue with what was happening between them. He knew what he wanted from this relationship, but he didn't know what she wanted. He thought that after Parker left maybe he would take her out to dinner and they could talk about the future, because he definitely wanted a future with her, and he hoped she wanted the same thing. After all, she told him she loved him and wanted to try this before she left DC, but if she didn't remember that conversation, could that mean her feelings had changed. He believed she loved him, but she hadn't said anything that lead him to believe it was true. Maybe a nice romantic dinner, and maybe if the physical therapist allowed it, he could take her dancing. Then maybe, he would find what he was looking for. All he knew was she was driving him crazy and all he wanted to do was attack her right now on the couch. He took her hands in his, so he could stop her playing. He couldn't take it any longer. She smiled up at him and laughed. "What's the matter Booth can't take the heat?" "Oh, you are so cruel." He held her hands for the rest of the movie, and she gave up, laid her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

When the movie was over, Parker was tired and ready to go to bed. "Shower, first Buddy, and I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." As Parker left the room, he lifted Bones up in his arms and brought her to bed. She must have been very tired, because she barely moved as he covered her up. "Good-night Bones, I love you", he said as he kissed her head." Love you too", she mumbled. Booth almost woke her up and asked her to repeat it, but he resisted and quietly left the room.

Booth slept better that night, he didn't know if it was exhaustion, or the peace he felt when Bones said she loved him. He couldn't believe it. She LOVED him! He hoped it was a sincere statement and not part of her sleepy brain. He fell asleep hearing those three words over and over again.

The next day was a quiet lazy one, or so Booth thought, but Parker had other ideas. He asked Bones to help him pick out a Science project for the Science fair at school. He told her that since he was in the more advanced class, he needed a really good one. Well that lost him his son for the day. Parker and Bones sat in front of the computer all day and thought about ideas. The only time they were apart was when her nurse needed her to take a shower, and when her physical therapist came. She even skipped her morning nap, saying that she wasn't tired. The nurse said she should be stopping that nap anyway, because she was so much stronger now, so he didn't argue with her. When she finally went to lay down for her afternoon nap, he whisked Parker out the door and into the car. "Hey, Buddy, how are you today, I haven't seen much of you."

"Dad, Bones is the best; I'm going to have the best science fair project ever. We decided to do a series of mazes and have rats run through them while different types of music are playing. I even get to play with rats. Bones said Hodgins can get me the rats and I can do the experiments after school at the lab. We even talked to Mom and Hodgins at the lab to set it up. I can't wait to go home and start working on it. This is going to be the best ever."

Booth laughed at how excited his son was; he never thought he would be so excited to work on homework. Usually he had to fight with Parker to finish his homework after school, but now he couldn't wait to get started.

"That sounds great Parks. I think it will win first prize."

"That would be so cool; Bones said we could maybe compare the results to how well humans learn while music is playing. Ya know like how some kids watch TV, or listen to music while they do homework. Dad, she is so cool."

Booth continued to drive toward the store. "Hey, Parker, do you want to stop at the arcade and play some games before we go home?"

"Wow, Dad that would be great."

The rest of the day was quiet, as Bones and Parker set up timetables for his projects. She told him that he could talk to her anytime he wanted if he had questions about how to set it up, but she also warned him that he would be in charge of the project. She told him that she spoke to Hodgins and he was not going to do the work for him either. Parker said he knew that, no one ever did his homework for him, because his Dad told him it was like cheating, and good people don't cheat.

The day ended with all of them going out to get ice cream, Bones even walked to the tables set up in the park, then everyone went to bed.

Tomorrow they would be going to the Aquarium.

Parker slept a little later, today of all days. Booth wanted to get an early start, but they left the house by nine, and that wasn't too bad.

Parker was still excited about his science project, and he talked non-stop all the way to the aquarium. As they walked into the aquarium, the first thing that they saw was a huge aquarium, with someone swimming in it. Booth leaned close to Bones and asked if she remembers the time, she went swimming in one of those. Parker heard the comment and asked her all about it. He wanted to know why she went in there and whether or not it was fun. She began to tell him about finding the body in the aquarium, but Booth interrupted her. "Bones don't tell him about that. He doesn't need to hear all those details." Parker complained, "But Dad, I'm not a baby anymore, I want to hear about your work. It's so cool that you get to cut up dead people." Bones laughed "See he doesn't care. You worry too much." She winked at Parker and he laughed, but she found something else to distract him.

They spent three hours looking at all the exhibits, and when Booth realized the time, he told them they had to go. "Wait Dad, just one more thing. I never got to see the touch tank yet; I really want to see that before we leave." "Ok, but that's the last thing." Parker ran ahead to go to the touch tank. Booth slowly followed with Bones by his side. "He really is having a great time, thanks Bones, I couldn't have done this without you, and I will never understand how you talked Rebecca into having him play with Rats."

"That was easy, I had Parker ask first, then I took the phone and explained that they would stay in the lab with Hodgins, and she wouldn't have to look at them. Of course, I didn't tell her he would have to take them to the science fair that night, but she didn't ask, so I didn't tell." Booth laughed."Well, maybe we will be home by then, and we can take him to the science fair."

Parker was holding a sea urchin, "OK, Parks we got to go, it's getting late." "Ok, Dad, I'm coming." He put the sea urchin back and thanked the woman in change. He washed his hands, joined Bones, and his Dad. "I'm ready."

Bones fell asleep on the way home. They got home just in time, because the visiting nurse pulled up as they were entering the house. The nurse told Brennan that she wanted her to try taking a shower alone today. She wrapped her leg and waited while she undressed and got in. Bones had to sit on a chair while showering, because she wasn't strong enough to stand without help that long. She did fine by herself, and the nurse told her that next week she wanted her to be doing it by herself every day. Bones was glad that she just crossed another milestone toward her independence.

Parker was watching a movie on television when Bones came back out, he greeted her with a smile. "Bones, do you love my Dad?" Temperance just stopped and stared. Booth was in the kitchen with the nurse talking about her new schedule. "Yes, Parker I do, but we still have some issues we need to work on before we can commit to a relationship. Why do you want to know?" "Because sometimes I see you looking at him with a funny look in your eyes, and I wondered if that was love." "Yes, Parker I do believe that is love." Booth had just stepped into the room and heard the last part of the conversation. He pretended that he didn't hear. He didn't want to confront her in front of Parker, but he knew they would talk about it that night.

"Hey Bones, can you come out here a minute? The nurse wants to talk about your new schedule."

Bones left the room and joined Booth in the kitchen. They went over the new schedule and decided that next week the nurse would only come for two hours a day. Bones was so happy that she was progressing so fast, she was getting the cast off tomorrow, and she hoped that she would only need the wheelchair for three more weeks. Even now, she felt herself being able to walk longer distances without help. The rest of their evening went by quickly and soon it was time for Parker to go to bed.

When Booth was alone with Bones, he asked her what she and Parker were talking about that afternoon. Bones looked down at her lap, but knew she had to tell him. "He said he noticed how I looked at you with a funny look in my eyes, and asked me if I loved you."

Booth went over to her, knelt down in front of her so he could look into her beautiful eyes, and held her hands."What did you tell him?"

"I said yes, I do love you." She took a deep breath and continued, "Booth, I love you very much. I know I've loved you for a long time, but was afraid to admit it."

Booth took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He held her tight and whispered into her ear, "Bones I love you too, I've loved you for years, even though I tried to deny it for a long time. I never thought I would hear those words from you. You have just made me the happiest man on Earth." He began kissing her neck, and slowly worked down to her shoulder, then back to her mouth, and she pulled him toward her and opened her mouth to his touch. Their tongues touched, and again it felt like an electric current passed through them. He wondered what it would feel like to make love to her. He wondered if he would ever get enough of her. Their kisses continued, but they both had to stop to catch their breath. "Booth, make love to me, I want you so bad; I don't think I ever felt this way before."

"Bones I can't, not with Parker upstairs, he leaves in two days and we will be alone at last. It is so hard to resist you, but I need to wait two more days. Just two days." He continued kissing her and she began to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands down his firm hard, chest and he took her hands and stopped her. It was the hardest thing that he ever had to do. "Bones I need to go take a cold shower and you need to go to bed. We will continue this, I promise you." He stood up and stepped away from her, but the look in her eyes hurt him very much. He went back to her, "Listen Bones, I have something very special planned for the evening after Parker leaves. We can wait until then, please don't be hurt by this, it's so hard to be the strong one. I never dreamed that I would be the one pushing you away, but I need to do this. We need to do this"

"It's ok Booth, I understand. I just wish I could take a cold shower." She laughed. "If I help you take a shower, it won't have to be cold, so I can't help you with that, I'm sorry." Bones laughed at the implication. Then she stood up and went to bed.

Booth couldn't believe that he was able to stop her, where did that strength come from. He took a long cold shower and went to bed very unsatisfied.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I tried to stay accurate with most of the writing in this story, but consider this chapter, author's prerogative. The discovery museum is nothing like this, but I wanted Parker to have a play day.**

Parker Leaves

Today was the visit to the discovery museum; he knew Parker would like this one the best. He had talked to the staff, and set it up, so Parker could do some experiments while he was there. They were going to learn about the scientific method, and about how to write a lab report. Bones was very excited at the things she could show him. He knew that they had a full skeleton that can be disassembled and then reassembled, and he couldn't wait until Bones saw it.

He set his clock, so they would be up on time, since his Parker clock failed him yesterday. He woke Bones with a kiss and then went to make breakfast. They were dressed and out of the house by eight, and he held Bones' hand during the drive. Now that she admitted her feelings for him, he would show the world that she was his. They had decided to bring the wheelchair, but Bones would walk as much as possible. The museum was best done from a walking position instead of a sitting one. As they entered the museum, the first thing Bones noticed was the skeleton. She looked at Booth with that fun inquisitive gaze, and he knew just what she was thinking. Parker yelled out, "Hey, Bones, look it's a skeleton." Brennan laughed. Booth registered at the front desk and they told him Wildlife biologist, John Beckmann from PBS was waiting for them. They were led to an enclosed area where a young man greeted them.

"Hi, this must be Parker." he held out his hand toward Parker. Parker shook his hand and looked at his Dad with questioning eyes. "It's ok, Buddy, we had reservations, he knew you were coming."

"Hey Parker, would you like to do some experiments with me today. I work outside with all types of animals, and today we are going to discover what wild animals eat, by examining their excrement." That was it he had Parkers full attention. As they walked over to his makeshift lab, Booth and Bones watched the awed look on Parker's face.

They stayed near by and watched the scientist work with Parker and about six other kids. Booth knew he made the right decision in bringing Parker here, the look on his son's face said it all. Bones and Booth held hands and walked around the museum. They kept an eye out for Parker, but they knew he was having too much fun to care about them. "Sorry Bones I thought we would be included in the experiments. I didn't know this was a kid's only thing."

That's ok; you just need to look at his face to know this was the right decision. How are you going to be able to handle your kid being a squint?"

"Hey, the woman I love is a squint, so watch what you're saying." Brennan laughed.

"It feels so good to hear you say that." By now, Booth had led her over to the skeleton. "Hey, do you want to take it apart? Not all the pieces come off but most of them do. Maybe you can give me an anatomy lesson."

As Parker spent time with John Beckmann, Bones and Booth played with the skeleton. After about an hour Parker showed up. "Hi, Dad, that was great. We got to play with poop." Parker let out a slight laugh. John Beckmann walked over to talk to Booth. "You should definitely encourage his aptitude for science, he has a gift. You usually don't see that in a child his age, but it is very evident in Parker." Booth introduced him to Bones. "Are you the Temperance Brennan ,the world renowned anthropologist?"

"Yes"

"Wow, I've read your journals and studies. It's nice to meet you, no wonder your child is so gifted."

"Oh, he's not mine." She said.

"Yeah, he's my son; we're here on a little vacation." Booth replied. Booth put a protective arm around Brennan.

"Oh ok, well it was nice to meet you, and Parker, keep up the good work."

He slowly walked away. "Well Buddy are you ready to go home."

"Yeah, I want to talk to Hodgins, so I can tell him all about the poop." Booth laughed at his son as they left the museum.

They went out to lunch before going home, and by the time they arrived, Bones was ready for a nap. "I hate that I still get so tired."

"It's not so bad, remember you walked most of the day today. We never used your wheelchair."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Now I know why I'm so tired, night Booth."

Bones had a doctor's appointment that afternoon at 4:00. She was supposed to get her cast off. Her nurse and physical therapist left early, so they could go to the doctor. Booth walked them out, because he wanted to talk to them about his special evening.

"Do you think it is possible for me to take her out to dinner and maybe dancing after?"

"Well if you only dance one or two slow dances I think it will be ok. I think it will do her good to go out; she seems to get stronger the more she is challenged. "

"Ok, thanks."

As Booth walked into the house, he was already planning his evening with Bones.

They left shortly after to go to Bones' doctor appointment. They had to have an x-ray before meeting with the doctor, Parker waited with, Booth while Bones went to get the x-ray. He brought his DS so he wouldn't get bored. After the x-ray, they waited in the doctor's office until her appointment.

The doctors called them into his office, and told them that her cast could come off today. Bones was so excited, she couldn't wait. The doctor led them into the examination room, and got out the saw to take off the cast. After the cast was removed, Bones looked at her leg, finally free of that ugly piece of plaster. She was so happy to be done with all the problems from the past three months, and looked forward to her relationship with Booth.

The doctor said she still needed to use the cane when walking, until the physical therapist, told her she could stop. Otherwise, she was done with her visits to him. He told her to call if she had any trouble after going home, but he didn't foresee any problems.

Parker was still talking about his trip to the museum when they arrived back home. Booth laughed at his enthusiasm. He called Hodgins and talked about all the things he learned that day. He also told him about Bones' cast coming off. Hodgins asked to talk to Booth, and Parker ran to get his Dad.

"Hey, Booth, Parker told me she got the cast off today."

"Yeah, we're very happy. She's showering now, because she wanted to get all the leftover plaster off." "Booth how is everything else going, do you think you will be coming home soon?"

"I hope so; we can't leave for another two weeks, but after that we should be ok to come back. I just hope she wants to leave with me."

"She still hasn't remembered yet?"

"No, not yet, but she's getting closer every day. I think we're close, but it doesn't really matter anymore, because I love her and she loves me, so we will be able to work everything else out."

Jack was shocked, "She said she loves you?"

"Yeah, we finally admitted our feelings to each other; I can't believe how long we denied these feelings. Jack, it feels so good to hold her in my arms."

"Wow Dude, I can't believe you've finally admitted it. Angela's going to be so excited."

"I'm sure that Bones is telling her all about it. Those two haven't stopped talking since she remembered her. She probably knew before me."

Jack laughed, "Yeah Dude, you're probably right."

They signed off and Booth went to the kitchen to start dinner. Talking to Jack made him wonder if she would ever remember him. He was the last memory she had to remember, some of their cases she didn't remember, but he thought they would come back when she remember him. Most of their cases were all part of him; they were so interconnected, that he was sure, that when she remembered one she would remember them all

They spent a quiet evening at home and, Parker went to bed early. They had to get up early tomorrow for his plane, so he wanted him to get a good night's sleep.

Booth and Bones watched a little television, but Booth shut it off to talk to her. He wanted to tell her about his plans for tomorrow.

"Bones, I would like you to stay home tomorrow when I drop Parker off. Wait let me explain, I have made plans for tomorrow night. I want to take you out and then maybe go dancing. Both the doctor and the nurse have agreed that you can go, so I would like you to rest as much as possible throughout the day. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Booth I understand, I will miss saying goodbye to Parker, but you are right, I would rather have a better time in the evening. I'm looking forward to our first real date."

Booth hadn't even realized that this would be their first date. He had spent so much time with her during the past three months; it seemed as if they'd been dating forever. He realized that he would have to make tomorrow night really special.

Booth and Parker left for his plane at six o'clock in the morning, while Bones was still asleep. They were both sorry to see him go, but Booth told him he should be moving back in a few weeks, then they could see each other all the time.

"Dad that will be just in time for summer vacation, maybe Mom will let me stay with you and Bones for a week."

"Wait a minute Buddy, I'm not sure about Bones yet, we will have to see what happens."

"Don't worry Dad, she loves you, so you don't have to worry about it, she'll come back with you."

Booth wished he had his confidence. Well maybe some problems will be answered tonight.

Booth stayed and watched Parker's plane disappear in the sky. He talked to the flight attendant before they boarded and asked her to be a little less overprotective on the return trip. She said she couldn't do that because his mother specifically asked for those actions, but she would take him into the cockpit to meet the pilot during the flight. She would even get him a pair of wings. Booth thanked her, and he knew that at least Parker's return trip would be better.

He stopped at a florist and ordered flowers to be delivered at 5:00, just before they left, then he called Angela and asked for her help in getting Bones something to wear. He asked her to be discrete, so Bones wouldn't know he asked her to do it. He told her that she was the same size and asked if maybe an outfit could be delivered. She told him don't worry she would take care of everything, and wished him good luck before hanging up,


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

First Date

Booth was impatient all day; he couldn't believe how nervous he was. He felt like he was a teenager on his first date. He kept telling himself this is Bones, it's no big deal, but that didn't work. At about 2 o'clock a package was delivered for Bones, and she answered the door herself. She seemed as nervous as he was and even the physical therapist said she wasn't concentrating today. She hid the package in her room, and wouldn't let him see it. By the time, the flowers were delivered Booth thought he was going to die of a heart attack.

He gave her the daffodils, as she came out of her room, and stared at her. She was gorgeous. The dress she wore was almost the same color as her eyes, and it fit tightly around her body. It looked like it was made of satin and he wanted to run his hands over it. It fell to just below her knees hiding most of the scars from the accident. Her hair was down and curled at the ends, and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and run his fingers through it. He didn't think he would make it through the night before he attacked her. He knew he was treading on dangerous territory as he went to her and held her in his arms. She smelled like something citrus, with an underlying scent that was just Bones. He whispered, "Wow, you're so beautiful" and kissed her neck. She responded to his touch by pulling him close to her, and he placed his hands on her face and kissed her tenderly. He pulled back and led her to the door and out to the car. She had her cane but they left the wheelchair home. If need be, he would carry her, but he didn't think she would have any trouble.

Bones was so scared about her first date with Booth. She couldn't ever remember having feelings like this before. She knew that she loved him more than anything else in the world. When Angela called to talk to her, she told her about her date, and Angela insisted on dressing her. Temperance laughed and asked how that was possible from almost three thousand miles away. Angela said to trust her; she could do anything. When the package arrived, she knew it was from Angela; she opened it anxiously and was surprised with Angela's choice. She didn't expect this, sometimes Angela had wild taste, but his dress was exquisite. It felt like pure satin and when she tried it on it fell to the perfect length. She called Angela and thanked her for the choice. She told her it was perfect. When she walked out of the room, she saw pure love in Booth's expression, and it embarrassed her at first. She hoped she could live up to his expectations tonight. It was the first time she remembered feeling scared of failing at something.

When she walked out of her room, she saw Booth waiting for her. He was dressed in a black tuxedo that fit his body perfectly. He must have gone for a fitting days before their date to get it to fit so well. She looked into his dark brown eyes, and saw all the love he held in his heart. Her breath caught in her throat, as he placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her to him.

Booth opened the door, and she allowed it because she knew it was part of his Alpha Male side; she thought she would be seeing a lot of that tonight.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet as each was nervous about the evening Booth knew he would not be able to resist her tonight. He knew whether she remembered any more about him or not, this had to end. He was too weak to stay away any longer. He had been fighting this feeling for years, and he didn't want to delay the inevitable. They would create new memories, starting tonight, and if they ever came back in the future, they would deal with it together.

They arrived at the restaurant and a valet parked his car. When they walked into the restaurant, everyone stared at them; it was as if everyone knew this was a special occasion. They chatted easily over dinner, their earlier awkwardness gone. He told her that Parker got off the plane wearing a pilot's hat, and a pair of wings pinned to his shirt. Rebecca was glad the visit went well, and if he had to stay, she would let him come again over the summer break.

Eventually the conversation drifted to her notebook, she brought it with her, because she had questions about some of her dreams that she had been having. She asked him why they kissed under the mistletoe one Christmas. He laughed and told her it was because  
Caroline was feeling "puckish". She said; "I don't know what that means" and he looked at her with wonderment in his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you used to say that a lot. I just haven't heard it in a while. Well it all started because your father and brother were in jail, and you wanted to have them have a nice Christmas as a family, so you asked Caroline for a favor. The only way she would do it was if you kissed me. You see the whole team at the Jeffersonian knew about our love, before you and I even realized, so Caroline wanted to start something between us."

"It didn't work though," she stated as the memory came back, "But you did end up with my gum" He laughed. "Yes that's true, the only thing is I remembered that kiss, and thought about it frequently, until we kissed again last month." He was being completely honest with her tonight, and he knew he would tell her anything she asked. "You and Parker brought me a tree in the parking lot of the jail. That was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me."

"Another dream is of you getting shot, but it's very hard to see. And I lose it as soon as it appears."

"Well there have been lots of times I was shot, you even shot me once, but the one you probably remember was when we had this case, and this woman was obsessed with me. Well the whole team went out to this karaoke bar, because you said you could sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" better than Cyndi Lauper could. As you were on the stage singing…" Booth stopped talking, because he saw tears start to roll down her face. "You remember" It was a statement, not a question. He knew.

"Yes, I remember. I thought you were dead, I think that is when I realized that I loved you. I remember that I fell apart; I couldn't breathe after they told me. I never felt such pain before. I still can't believe Sweets could lie like that."

"Why didn't you tell me how hard it was on you? I never knew."

"I didn't think you felt the same, and I was so scared that you would leave like everyone else in my life."

Booth stood up and moved his chair closer to her, so he could take her in his arms. "Bones we both made so many mistakes over the years. I should have told you when I woke from my coma, and knew I wanted to be with you forever like in my dream, but I didn't."

"Yes, you did tell me, but you changed it to be, in a professional and atta girl kinda way."

"I was scared by the look on your face. I thought I would lose you, and I would rather deny my feelings, than lose you."

He knew that they were getting into some sensitive areas and decided it would be best if they left the restaurant, and found a better place to talk.

"Hey, let's get going, we should start the second half of this date, we can continue this in the car."

As they got up to leave, he placed his hand at the small of her back, and more memories began to surface.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Your hand fits so well right there, it's as if it belongs in that place." Booth smiled, because he felt the same way.

When they got into the car, she asked him why he went to Afghanistan, and if she was part of the reason. Her dreams consisted of images of him crying in front of a building that she thought was Sweets' office, and she was there, but didn't comfort him.

"Sweets was writing a book about us because he said we had a surrogate relationship, and that was why we didn't date anyone seriously for years. Well we went to tell him about our first case, and as we were leaving, I confronted you and asked if we could try a relationship. I said that when you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years, alright, it's always the guy who says, 'I knew.' I knew. Right from the beginning…. I'm that guy. Bones, I'm that guy. I know. Well you didn't take that admission very well, and …"

"I turned you down, I was so scared that if it didn't work, I would lose you and I knew I couldn't live without you, so I went to the Maluku Islands and you left for Afghanistan."

Yeah, that's about right." He waited for her to mention Hannah, but she didn't. He didn't know if he should start the conversation or not, so he just let it go.

"We're here, I hope you like it someone at work mentioned it to me." they went into the club, and found a quiet table to sit so they could talk. He wanted to talk about their future and not the past, since she was remembering so much, maybe this was a good place to start.

"Do you know what you want to do when the doctor's clear you for travel?"

"I want to go home, back to DC. I want to work at the lab and have you as my partner again. We were a good team, we should continue it."

"You do know that we may not be able to work together in the same way if we are together, emotionally .It's FBI rules."

"Well I am going to make a case setting precedent. I think our record speaks for itself, and if they want one of us, they have to have both of us, together. I will not work with anyone, but you. They will lose the best forensic anthropologist in the world, if they won't grant my request." She lowered her voice, "Do you think it will work?" Booth laughed, "It better because I wouldn't want you on my bad side."

"Wonderful Tonight" started to play, "Bones would you like to dance?"

"Yes"

He escorted her out to the dance floor. She left her cane, because he said she could lean on him, and he would hold her up if he had to.

He placed one arm around her waist and held her hand between their bodies with the other. He could feel her heart start to race. She placed her head on his shoulder, and he inhaled her scent. He thought that nothing in his life ever felt as right as she did in his arms.

"Temperance, I love you and I never want to let you go. Please live with me when we get back to DC. I want to buy a house and be with you forever, this feels so rights that I can't deny my feelings any more. The only thing I want in my life right now is you and I together forever. I know we could make it 30, 40 or even 50 years, please marry me." The words came out without his meaning to say them. He didn't know what happened, but she just stayed in his arms, she didn't run, or even flinch. She held him closer as she told him "Yes"

Booth became overwhelmed with emotion, and a single tear started to roll down his cheek. "You have just made me the happiest man on Earth. I didn't think I would ever feel this way. I didn't think you would ever want me."

"Booth, I love you and during this time we have spent together, I realized that I can't live without you. When that memory of you dying came back to me, I felt all that loneliness and despair again. I know I could never be without you. Just name the day and time, and I will be there, I won't say that I won't get scared now and then, but I promise I will never run from you again." Booth kissed her passionately

The song changed to a more upbeat one, and they had to sit down again. They talked about the plans that they would make, and about how they wanted to buy a house, when the song changed again. Bones stopped talking and stared at him. "Hot Blooded" was playing in the background.

She began to cry. He knew something changed the minute he saw her face. She pulled her hands away from him and said, "I want to go Home."

Booth started at her and wondered what happened, but she wouldn't talk, she wouldn't say anything. She stood up and started to leave the club. He rushed behind her trying to get her to talk to him, but she wouldn't listen. She walked outside and stood next to the car, because it was locked and she couldn't get in. when he tried to open the door for her, she said I'll do it myself.

He walked around the car and got in.

"Bones, what's wrong? What happened?"

She didn't answer him. She just said, "Take me home, before I call a cab."

Booth started to drive still wondering what happened. It was the perfect evening. The song must have triggered a memory from deep inside her, but he didn't know what that could be. He remembered when they were singing that song at her apartment and he was blown up, but they faced worse things than that tonight. As they arrived back at the house, Bones got out of the car and waited for him to unlock the door. She walked straight into her room slammed the door and began to cry.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Pain

Booth could hear her sobbing through the door, she locked it behind her and he couldn't get in. He knocked and knocked, but she wouldn't answer. He sat on the floor outside the door and waited for her to come out. He awoke at three in the morning with his back killing him. He didn't remember falling asleep, but as he listened at the door, he didn't hear anything; she must have fallen asleep too. He wondered if she cried herself to sleep, he knew she was still crying an hour after they came home, but thought he must have fallen asleep sometime after that.

He tried and tried to figure out what that song meant. It had to be the song, because he couldn't think of anything else that he could have done, he wasn't even talking at the time she became upset. He was sure the memory of Hannah came back, and that was why she was so upset, but what did that song have to do with Hannah? He knew it was his fault, he skirted around the subject all night, because he didn't want to spoil the moment, he was enjoying himself too much. He couldn't believe he proposed and she said, yes. If he knew he was going to do that, he would have gotten her a ring and done it right. However, it didn't matter anymore anyway, she would never marry him now; she wouldn't even talk to him.

Booth began to weep. How could he lose her again, he couldn't go on without her, he knew he would never survive. When he left for Afghanistan, he was devastated for days. If it weren't for the Army, he never would have made it through. The only thing that held him together was that his military training kicked in and he just did his job.

That's when he met Hannah, he was so vulnerable, she needed to be rescued, and he was there. Stupid white knight syndrome. He always was a sucker for a woman in trouble. He knew from the beginning that Hannah wasn't the one for him. Deep down inside he knew, but he thought if he said it enough it would be true, so he just kept telling himself that he loved Hannah. He said it twenty times a day, trying to make it true, but it wasn't.

Then Bones went and confessed her feelings to him and he almost died inside again. Why didn't he just wait, why didn't he just give her more time. He knew she took a long time to change, but she did change. Look at their relationship when they first met, compared to just before he left for Afghanistan. She was a very different person. It just took six years for it to happen. He told her pyramids were better at change than she was, why he didn't see that she could change, he didn't know.

He was not giving up, he knew she had to come out sometime; he would wait this time. He would never give up. He drifted off to sleep again, because the next thing he saw was the sun. He wondered if he should call Max, he seemed to know how to reach her. Max seemed to be on his side through all this, he was the one who told him never give up. He got up off the floor, found his phone, and called Max.

The minute the phone began to ring, he began to cry, what has she done to him. He was never this emotional with any woman he ever dated. He hung up before Max answered and sat back on the floor in front of her door. He quietly knocked on the door. He heard her moving around inside the room, but he didn't know what she was doing.

"Bones, Bones, please open the door; I need to talk to you. I need to know what happened. Please talk to me. This hurts so bad I can't stand it. I need to be near you, please open the door."

He heard her near the door, and realized she was sitting on the other side, when she started to speak.

"Booth I'm sorry, I can't do this right now, it's too painful to talk about, please just give me some time."

"I will give you all the time you need; I will never rush into anything again. You are the only woman that I will ever want and I will wait forever if I have to. Can you just tell me what happened? I thought we were doing ok, then everything fell apart, please tell me what happened. Is it Hannah, because she's gone, she's been gone for months now; I knew I could never have a life without you, and I left her. "

Temperance was quietly sobbing again. Therefore, it was Hannah; he hated himself for making that mistake, he would do anything to make all this pain go away. He called the nurse and the physical therapist and asked them to come in the afternoon; he didn't want them here for this. His phone rang and he realized it was Max, he must have seen his call before he hung up. He moved away from the door and answered it, because he didn't want him to worry.

"Hi Max, how are you? You called me, is Tempe ok? Is anything wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I must have made a mistake when I called you."

"Booth, don't try to fool a con. I can tell something's wrong by the tone of your voice. Is Tempe ok?"

"She's doing great Max. The cast is off and she's walking well. I proposed last night." Booth said it so quietly, that Max almost didn't hear him. "Wait did you say you proposed to my little girl? What did she say?"

"She accepted, Max."

"Well that's good news; unless you changed your mind, then you better hide yourself in a hole so I never find you. Don't you ever hurt my little girl"

"That's not it Max, she remembered Hannah."

Max was quiet for a long time.

"Max, are you still there? She won't talk to me; she's locked herself in her room and won't come out. I don't know what to do." Booth started to cry.

"I'm coming."

"Max, should I hide?"

"No, I know your intentions are pure, you just got misdirected along the way."

"I'll be there in a few hours. Don't let her leave the house Booth, do anything to keep her there, just don't let her leave."

Booth never thought of the possibility that Bones would leave. He realized that she could go anywhere she wanted, she had unlimited resources.

"Please hurry Max."


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I had a difficult time in writing this chapter. I wanted Max to show Bones that a marriage can survive different problems, but Max would have never cheated on his wife, so I created a story. Please comment if you think it fits; but remember to be kind. I still don't like it, but I'll let it go. **

Decisions

Booth knocked on the door again about an hour later.

"Bones, your nurse and therapist will be her in a little while, please come out. I won't talk about it if you don't want to, but I want you to eat. I made you some lunch."

"Oh, no I forgot about them coming. I'll come out if you will leave my door. Did you sleep there all night?"

"Yes, I didn't want to be anywhere else." He knew that once the nurse and therapist arrived maybe enough time would pass so Max would come. He hoped Max would be able to talk to her.

"Ok, I'll go upstairs and get changed; your lunch is on the table." Booth left the doorway and started to go up stairs. He watched the door to make sure she didn't leave. Why did Max say that, now he was terrified he would lose her.

He heard a knock on the door and realized the nurse was there. He came down stairs to let her in. Bones was walking toward the door as he reached it. He looked at her disheveled appearance, and the dark circles under her eyes. Those beautiful eyes, that seemed to look right through him. Those eyes that could see deep into his soul. Why couldn't they see the love he had for her? He went back upstairs.

He stayed in his room until the therapist came, then he went into the living room and put in a movie. After her therapist left, she came into the living room and sat on the chair staying away from Booth.

"Are you still upset with me?"

"I'm not ready to talk yet."

"Ok, I'm going to make dinner."

Booth left the room and started to cook dinner.

Bones sat in the living room all alone, she felt drained and empty. She wanted to be near him, but at the same time, she didn't want to be near him. She was so confused.

Booth heard a knock at the door; he silently prayed that it was Max.

Max came bursting into the house with more energy than Booth and Bones together. He went right into see Tempe. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my little girl."

"But you just left."

"I know, but I had a meeting in California and I thought I'd stop by on the way home. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Sorry, Dad, I'm always glad to see you." She got up, went to him and gave him a hug.

"Look at you, your walking alone!"

"Yes, my physical therapy is going very well. My leg was so strong with the cast on, that when they took it off; I was stronger than they thought. How long can you stay?"

"Only a few days, I need to be back East by Monday."

"So, have you decided when you are moving back?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going back, I'm starting to like it here." Booth was listening to this conversion, and his heart sank.

"What are you talking about, your whole family is back East, and everyone can't wait for you to return. Russ and the girls really want to see you, and I know your friends at the Jeffersonian cannot wait for you to come back. What does Booth think about this?"

"I'm not concerned with Booth's thoughts, I 'm trying to think about what is better for me. I think I could write better here, and I don't know if I want to go back to work. I'm already behind on my writing contract; I don't want any problems from my publisher."

"Tempe, come and sit down here with me."

"Why?"

"Because I know when something is bothering you, and right now you are using every excuse you can to avoid something."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you have some memories return?" Tempe slowly made her way over to sit near her Dad.

"Yes." She whispered. Booth felt that he was intruding, so he said he had to go upstairs for a bit and call Rebecca. This left them alone.

"Booth proposed."

"Tempe, that's great. What did you say?"

"I told him yes, and then I remembered Hannah."

"Oh, and what do you want to do now?"

"I want to run, but I can't leave him, I don't understand why it hurts so badly, but I still want to be near him. Shouldn't I hate him?"

"Tempe, that's love. You love him, I know this is hard to understand, but you need to talk to him, you need to sort this out. You can't run away from this. You will regret it for the rest of your life. Let me tell you a story about your mom and me. When you were only four years old, your mom and I had a bad fight Russ remembers it. "

"It was about how we were always moving around and you never had a safe place to live. I wanted to tell everything to the state and get into witness protection, but your mom didn't, she thought we were doing ok, on our own. Your mom didn't trust the witness protection, because there were too many crooked cops. You see, we had just gotten used to your new names, I was terrible at that, I would always forget and call you Joy, but she said we would have to learn that all over again, and she also didn't want you to remember anything about our past, and since you were getting older, you would remember a name change. So we argued for about three weeks, I wouldn't sleep in the same room as her, and we hardly ever talked."

"Well, I went out one day and I saw someone get shot right in front of me. It was an older couple and the wife was shot during a robbery. I watched that man, hold his wife in his arms, while he told her he loved her and he would miss her, and then she died. Tempe I will never forget the look on that man's face. It still haunts my dreams. You see he loved her, and he didn't want to live without her. I read in the papers a few days later that he died of a heart attack. Well, I knew at that moment that no matter what your mother did or didn't want to do I would do it. I never wanted to be without her. I loved her too much to lose her, so I never turned state's evidence. Then when you were fifteen, Vince McVicker found us, and your mom and I ran. Two years later he killed your mother anyway, but Tempe, at least I had eleven years with the most wonderful person in the world. If I had been stubborn and didn't try to talk things out, our marriage would have ended when you were four. I had to put aside my thoughts and actually listen to your mom. I found out later that the man I was going to turn myself in to was on McVicker's payroll, if I hadn't listened to your mom, we all would have been dead and you would have never seen your fifth birthday."

"Tempe, you need to stop being afraid, and go to him, he made a mistake, but don't make him pay for it forever. He's proven his love for you repeatedly. During all the times you have worked together, he has done everything in his power to protect you." Why can't you forgive him one mistake?"

"But, Dad it just hurts so bad."

"I know, but did you let him explain, have you talked about it?"

"No."

"Tempe, talk to him, listen to him, that's what a relationship is all about. You need to communicate. You need to talk."

"Well I'm going to bed. I'm staying at a hotel just down the street, so you can be alone. You have had company since you came home from the hospital; you don't need your old man hanging around, besides the beds are more comfortable than the couch. I'll be back tomorrow."

Max kissed his daughter on top of the head and left.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Clarification

Booth heard the door close, and he went back downstairs. "Hey, where did your dad go?"

"He's staying at a hotel down the street. He said the beds are more comfortable than the couch."

"Do you want to eat? I didn't cook a big meal just some salad and chicken,"

"Yeah, I am hungry." They ate dinner in silence; Booth hoped that Max was on his side in this. Since he didn't listen to the conversation, he didn't know what to expect.

After dinner Bones offered to help with the dishes, she thought that maybe it would be a good way to get the conversation started.

"No, its ok I can do them, maybe you should go and sit down?"

"Booth I can do some dishes, I have to start doing something around here. Besides the physical therapist said I should start doing some domestic chores."

"Ok I concede you can help."

It was agony, doing dishes with Bones, she would lean over in front of him and he would smell her hair, and then she would brush up against him while reaching to put something away. He never thought dishes could be so erotic, but tonight it was pure torture. He wondered if she was doing this on purpose, waiting for him to make the first move, but after last night he was going to let her set the pace.

After the dishes were done, she said she wanted to watch a movie. She picked out "Breakfast at Tiffany's" and Booth was again wondering what was going through her head. She sat down on the couch, not near him, but at least they were on the same piece of furniture. When the movie ended, she turned to him and said, "You are very quiet tonight."

"Well, I'm not sure what you want me to do. Are you ready to talk about last night?"

She lowered her head, "Yes"

"Bones what happened?"

"I need to tell you some things, but I don't want you to say anything until I'm done, ok?"

"Yes, sure."

"I remembered all the things that I had been avoiding, when I heard that song. Do you remember that song?"

"Yes, it's like our signature song. I always think of you when I hear it."

"Me too, but lately it was in a bad way. I left on this trip to get away from you and Hannah. I couldn't see you with her any more. After that night when I told you how I felt, I waited for you to come back to me, but you never came. I felt like I was dying inside, so I went to Cam and asked if I could go away for a while, I think she knew how upset I was because she agreed right away. Well, I contacted a travel agent, picked a state at random, and came here. I was driving back from a hike I took in the Cascade Mountains when that song came on my IPOD, I didn't even remember it was on there. I started to cry, and I wasn't paying attention when a truck pulled out in front of me and I swerved and went down the embankment. That's how I ended up here."

"That song reminded me of how close we were, and how now all your time was spent with Hannah. You didn't even notice me anymore. I felt invisible. It just hurt so bad to hear it again, and then all those memories came back all at once, and I was overwhelmed. I did the only thing I knew ,and that was to withdraw and try to compartmentalize the feelings, but they wouldn't go away, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking of you." Bones bowed her head to avoid his intense gaze. He placed his hand under her chin, and drew her head back up so he could look into her eyes.

"Bones, I need to tell you about Hannah, are you ready to listen? It will probably be very painful to hear, but I need to tell you."

"Yes, I will listen."

"When I left for Afghanistan, I was hurt, because I thought you didn't want me. The first week I felt like I was in a daze. I couldn't concentrate, and I couldn't do my job, but then I realized that this was the Army and I had a job to do. My military training kicked in and I fulfilled my duty, we went on maneuvers even though they said it was just training, but that's how the Army is, you never know what they will ask you to do from one minute to the next. Well, while we were out on maneuvers I saw this woman in a restricted area, I mean it was a very dangerous area, and I arrested her. She argued with me about everything I did. I just wanted her to be safe; I didn't want anyone getting hurt."

"Well, I don't know what happened next, I think I was looking to hide the pain and she was there, so we started a relationship, the only thing is I had sex with her on our first meeting, it was like we just did it outside and all. I don't usually do crappy sex, it's all about the relationship first, but there was never any relationship there with Hannah. She just filled the void I had in my heart. When I left Afghanistan, and came back here, I never expected to see her again, but when she showed up, I thought that maybe I can make this work, maybe I can love her. I couldn't have you and she was there. I really tried to make it work, but every time I saw you, I would hurt all over again, so I stopped coming around. I thought if I want this to work with Hannah, I needed to be away from you."

"When you told me how you felt that night, it almost killed me. I still wanted you, but Hannah was there she was my commitment. I have never cheated on anyone, never. I just couldn't throw her away. She was the one I was with at the time. I could never be with you and her, at the same time. I told you she wasn't the consolation prize, but she never met your standard. Bones you are the standard that I set every woman I've ever met against, and no one measures up to you. I could never be completely happy with anyone but you. After that night in my car, I couldn't get you off my mind. My relationship with Hannah fell apart. That was why she was always away; we couldn't make it work anymore because she wasn't you. She started to realize that something was wrong, and became very clingy, she called me all the time to check up on me and it was driving me crazy. When you left, I started having dreams about you. I would wake up at night and scream your name. Hannah was so angry with me she said you could deny anything while you're awake but my dreams told her the truth. She told me not to come to you, but I just left. I waited at the airport for 4 hours just so I wouldn't be near her again. I know I've made a mess of this, but I know you're the only one that I want for 30, 40 or 50 years."

"How can you know that you won't want someone else next year, of the year after? How do you know I'm not just another Hannah again? After all, you did say you loved her. How can you love her and me? I don't understand"

"Bones you can love different people in different ways. The love I had for Hannah wasn't the same as the love I have for you. ""Remember, you always love the first, the most. Bones you're my first, my most, and I want you to be my only."

"That doesn't make sense; love is love, plain and simple. You can only love one person at a time."

"Do you love your father?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, do you love your brother?"

"Yes, but that's different."

"That's what I mean; you can love different people, different ways."

"I need time to think about this."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I will wait forever this time. I made the mistake once already, thinking I could move on without you, and it was a disaster. I'm here to stay this time, no matter how long it takes."

"You will wait for me?"

"Yes, I will wait for as long as you need me too. I will always be right here waiting; to hold you in my arms again. These last few months have made me see how happy you make me; I could never find that happiness again."

Brennan went into her room and closed the door. She knew she just needed time. For the first time since her accident, she didn't dream.

Booth stayed up and thought about all that had happened in the last two days. It was hard to believe; they were dancing and enjoying each other's company only 24 hours ago.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Angela

Max knocked on the door with bagels and coffee, bright and early the next morning. Booth was up, but Tempe was still sleeping.

"Did you guys figure this out yet?"

"We're trying Max, but she's scared again. I can see the old Bones coming back. I'm so glad her memories are back, but now we have another set of problems. She doesn't trust me. I need to earn her trust, and I believe the wedding is not happening for a while. I think the best way to do this is for us to start dating. We need to go back to the basics, and start our relationship over again."

Temperance woke up to the sound of her father and Booth talking. She wasn't ready to face her day, but she needed to talk to someone, to get a different point of view, so she called Angela.

"Hi, Angela, how are you feeling"?"

"As well as I could with a huge pregnant belly. Did you remember that the baby's due today?"

"Oh, yeah that's right. Are you nervous? I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but my doctors won't let me leave yet. I will probably be released in two weeks."

"Are you coming straight back here?"

"Yes, I can't wait to go home; it's been very challenging these past four months. I need to be near friends and family."

"Oh, sweetie, tell me all about your date with Studley. Did he like the dress? What did he wear? Umm I bet he was gorgeous. You are so lucky to have him. Did he kiss you? How far did you go? You need to tell me all the details."

"Angela, he wore a tux, and he was so handsome. We went out to eat, then dancing. It was so romantic. Angela, he proposed. We were…"

"WAIT! He proposed, really! What did you say?"

"I said yes, but wait…"

Angela screamed, and yelled to Hodgins. "This is the best news ever. I can't believe it. You're getting married"

"ANGELA, listen to me! It didn't happen like that. Things changed, it's not the same anymore. I need to tell you what happened. I'm not marring him."

"What? I've been waiting forever for you two to get together and now you tell me it's not happening?"

"Angela, I remembered."

"Oh, everything?"

"Yes"

"I remembered about Hannah, and how much he hurt me. I don't know what to do now. I think I still love him, but I don't know how to put this behind me."

"Wow Sweetie, you admitted to loving him?"

"Angela, I realized that I've denied these feelings for a long time. Do you remember that case we had with the doctor? Well, I told Booth during that case, that I regretted not giving us a chance. "He told me that he had Hannah, and he loved her. That hurt me so bad I don't know if I can love him again. I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked about this with him?"

"Yes, he said he left Hannah when he came here, and that they have broken up. Angela, do you think you can love two people differently? Booth told me that he loved Hannah differently, that he loved both of us, but he loves me the most. Does that make sense to you?"

"Brennan, Booth is right, you do love people differently. Remember when I broke up with Hodgins, and I dated other guys? There were some of those guys that I dated and I loved, but I always loved Hodgins the most, I just wouldn't admit it to myself. It took me a long time to see that. Sweetie we lost all that time together, because neither one of us wanted to make the first move; we were both afraid. " "Listen, I know Booth loves you, he has loved you forever. Don't be scared, stay with him, and give him a chance. I wish I could be there, you need someone to talk to."

"Angela, you're talking to me now."

"Ouch, that hurt. Sweetie, I mean face to face, you know someone to hug you, hold you and help you face all this."

"Angela, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just a cramp, the baby moved wrong. Let's get back to Studley. Listen you can't let him get away, you can't let him go"

"Angela, he told me he would wait forever; I don't think he's leaving."

"He told you he would wait for you? Forever?"

"Yes, last night, he said he did it wrong before and he won't do it wrong again."

"Aww, that's so sweet, he loves you Brennan. He really loves you. Go to him, take him in your arms, and tell him you love him. Wow, this baby's kicking me hard."

"Angela is the baby moving, or just kicking."

"Well the baby hasn't moved much today. Why?"

"Place your hand on your abdomen, and tell me if it's hard."

"Ok, …it's very hard. What are you talking about?"

"Angela, you should call Hodgins, you're in labor. I think it would be a wise decision to go to the hospital."

"What! How could you know that from three thousand miles away?"

"JACK!"

"Sweetie, if you're right I better go. Jack! Bye Bren, I hope I'm having a baby. I'll call you when I know." Angela hung up, still screaming Jack's name.

Bones left her room, and went to find Booth.

"Booth, I think Angela's in labor. Oh, hi Dad."

"Hi, baby. What's this about Angela?"

"I think she's in labor."

Booth came running out of the kitchen, and pulled Bones into his arms, twirling her around. "Did you say Angela's in labor? Woo Hoo, it's about time."

"Booth put me down." Booth gently put Bones on the ground. His face reddened as he said, "Oopps. Sorry Bones. I was excited. This is great. Are they going to call when they have the baby?"

"Yes, Angela said she would call."

A few hours later, the phone rang. It was Jack. They put it on speaker. "Angela had the baby, it's a girl, she weighs seven pounds twelve ounces, but Angela told me not to tell you her name. She will call you later, but what I want to know is how Brennan knew she was in labor, from a phone call three thousand miles away. By the time we got to the hospital, she was seven centimeters dilated. The doctors said we got there just in time, because of all the complications she had with this pregnancy. If we waited much longer, the baby could have been in distress, so, thank-you Dr. B; you may have saved our little girl's life. Well I have to get back to Angela. Bye" Jack hung up.

"Bones, you're a hero." Booth went to Temperance and hugged her. She was so shocked by his reaction, that she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, laying her head on his shoulder. Booth breathed in her scent and kissed the top of her head. Realizing what she had done, she pulled back.

"I need to call my Dad to tell him the good news."

As she walked out of the room, Booth could see that her walls were starting to break. He knew that this would work out eventually. He smiled as she went to get her phone.

**Ok, everyone let's have a little contest. What should the baby be named? Now the middle name has to be Temperance, but what should I have the first name be? I will choose a name from among the fans who answer. By the way, I'm so happy with the response I got to this story, and it should be ending soon. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**And the winner is MelloYello93. Thanks for the input, bit I wished more had replied. This chapter was fun, and I hope you enjoy it.**

Game night

Angela called later that night. "Hi Sweetie, how are you?"

"Me, what about you? You're the one who just gave birth. How do you feel?"

"I'm so happy. Did you get the pictures? I thought Jack was going to wear out the camera. I never saw someone so happy. He can't wait to take her home."

"Wait, Angela what's her name? Jack wouldn't tell us."

"We named her Enjoli Temperance Montenegro-Hodgins Do you like it?"

"You used my name for her middle name? Why did you do that? I don't understand."

"Bren, you're my best friend, and you saved her life. I couldn't believe you were able to do that. You are an amazing person. Have you figured out what to do with Studley yet?"

"I want to forgive him, but I'm so scared. Angela, how do I know that this is real, and not a chemical reaction in my brain? How do I know this will be forever?"

"Bren, nothing is forever, but if we never take a chance, we would miss all the best things in life. Think of this as a step, and just keep taking steps. Eventually all those steps will add up to a lifetime. Bren, the baby's starting to cry, I have to go, but remember just take one step at a time."

Angela hung up the phone. Booth came into the room "Bones did you hear the name?"

"Yes, Angela just called me."

"Well Jack just called me, they must have dialed together. Do you like her name?"

"I didn't think it was necessary to name her after me, but I'm very happy."

"Your Dad wants to take us out to dinner, before he has to leave tomorrow morning. Do you want to go?"

"Yes I'll go; I'll be ready in half an hour."

An hour later Max arrived to take them to dinner. Booth was dressed in black pants and a blue button down shirt (Bones' favorite). Brennan wore a black cocktail dress that hugged her figure perfectly; her hair was down and curled slightly. Upon seeing her, he thought, why did she have to look so good all the time?

Temperance enjoyed spending time with her father; he always made her smile, and helped her forget the problems that plagued her lately. She was relaxed and felt at ease throughout the evening. Booth appeared to be having a good time as well. She watched him throughout the evening wondering what he was thinking, and whether he was thinking about her. They slipped into easy conversation with one another, temporarily forgetting the underlying problems that permeated their lives.

Max watched his daughter and Booth interact with each other. He knew they were very much in love and hoped his visit helped the situation. They finished dinner and Max dropped them off at the house, before returning to the hotel.

"Well my plane leaves first thing in the morning, but I was wondering if you knew a date when you will be coming back?"

"My physical therapist told me today that I would be able to leave in a week. I could transfer to a physical therapist in the DC area until I'm completely healed. "

"Bones I didn't know we could leave. I'm going to have to call work tomorrow to start my transfer."

"I just found out before we left for dinner and didn't get a chance to tell you."

Max interrupted to prevent a possible conflict, "Well, I'll be happy to see you come home. I'll get everyone together and get your apartment ready. I'm so happy your coming home." When Max dropped them off at the house, he got out of the car and gave Temperance a hug. He whispered into her ear, "Tempe, go to him, don't wait any longer."

Booth and Bones went into the house together. "Hey Bones, do you want to watch a movie or anything? It's still early."

"I'm getting tired of movies. Could we play a game?"

"That's a great idea, any suggestions? I have some I bought for Parker."

Temperance went to the shelf where the games were located. As she moved the boxes around, she found one game behind the others. It was called "An Enchanting Evening"; she brought the game to Booth and asked, "Ok, you got this game for Parker?"

"Where did that come from?" No, I didn't, that one it must have been here, before, the house is rented you know? What is it?" Brennan sat down near him with the game and she read the directions.

"To begin the game, each person writes down one thing that they would like the other person to do at the end of the game. As you land on each square, you must pick a card that matches the space you land on. As you travel around the board, select cards and either answer the question, or do what the card says. At the end of the game, the loser has to do what is on the winner's card"

"It sounds fun want to play?" Booth asked.

"Wait I want to see the questions."

"No, that's cheating. But if you think the questions would be too hard for you, we can find something else to play."

"No questions are too hard for me."

"Well then let's play."

"Ok, but it's under protest."

"You can file a grievance in the morning."

Booth laid out the game board, shuffled the cards and put them in the correct places on the board. He handed the dice to Bones. She rolled a six. "One, two, three, four, five, six. What does the card say?"

Booth read the card, "What three adjectives best describe you?"

"That's easy, intelligent, honest, and logical."

"Ok, see that wasn't too bad, my turn."

Booth rolled a four. "One, two, three, four. What does the card say?"

Bones said, "This one's too easy, I think you should pick another."

"You can't do that give me the card."

"Ok, I'll read it, if you saw someone shoplifting, what would you do?"

"That is easy, I would arrest them."

They continued to play and various easy questions came up. They laughed at some of the questions, and teased each other for the responses. When they moved around the second corner, the squares changed and they had to pick from the other deck. Booth went first.

"Ok, bones read my question. "Do you believe in soul mates? Destiny?"

"Yes, and yes."

"That's ridicules there is no such thing."

"Bones it was my question." "But I should get to answer when you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong, it's what I believe. How can you be wrong in your beliefs?"

"Well, I still say you're wrong. But, that's just your opinion, there no concrete facts that prove your false ideas."

"Bones, it was MY question. Take your turn, so I can answer your question."

"Ok, one, two, three, four, five, six. What's my question?"

"Do you see things as black and white? Or, do you see shades of gray?"

"Black and white, but over the past few years I have seen that some things can be shades of gray." Booth stared at her.

"What you don't like my answer?"

"No, I'm just surprised, why do you see things differently?"

"You taught me that sometimes, people can see thing differently. Like when you talk about Christmas, and Santa. I always thought that there was no such thing, but over the years you taught me to see Christmas as a time for family, and it's good for children to believe in the myth of Santa, because it gives them hope."

Bones that is so true, I'm glad that you listened over the years."

"Never mind that take your turn."

"Ok I got a five, read my card."

"Where would you like to be in 5 years?"

Booth looked at her for a minute before answering. "Can I be honest?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Ok, in five years I would want to be married to you, and have two children. I would like to have our own house, and maybe working with you in a slightly less dangerous job." Bones didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

"You'd still want to be with me?"

"Of course, my feelings for you will never change. I will want the same thing fifty years from now. Bones I told you before I know this will be for 30, 40, or 50 years. Bones this is forever, no matter what it's forever."

Booth looked at the odd expression on her face and said, "Ok your turn."

She rolled, and Booth breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't run.

"I got a seven. What's my card?"

"What are the two most sensitive parts of your body?"

Booth didn't think she would answer.

"My neck and my inner thigh."

Booth was shocked, at the thought of those two places; he thought this game is getting dangerous. He was wondering when she would quit.

"Ok, my turn. I got a five. What's my card?"

"Is there anything you would willingly give your life for?"

"You and Parker." as he answered he looked into her eyes. He saw the fear left over from the time when she thought she lost him. When he took a bullet for her.

"That's not fair, I couldn't lose you like that again, I would rather die." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she covered her mouth with her hand, and her eyes opened wide in shock. She grabbed the dice. "My turn. An eight."

Booth was beginning to worry about where this game would take them. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yes, I never quit."

"Ok, how often would you like to have sex?"

"Well, with the right partner I think it could be quite frequently. One time I had six orgasms in one evening."

Booth just stared at her.

"Don't look so shocked, it's your turn. Besides we are almost done. I only need a ten to win."

"Ok, a three. Do I want to know my card?"

"What is the difference between making love, and having sex?"

"Making love, that's when two people become one, you know the real thing, and having sex is when your playing little sex games, it's crappy sex."

"I still don't understand how two people can occupy the same place at the same time. "

"Someday Bones when you're ready, I will show you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, it is, and on that day we will break the laws of physics, because Bones there is a difference, a huge difference."

"Ok, my turn. Five, I wanted a ten. These questions are getting more difficult."

"You can quit anytime you want."

"I do not quit. Ever. Ok next question."

"What is the best relationship advice that you have ever gotten?"

"Angela told me that forever is just one step at a time, and one day you realize that thirty years have gone by."

Booth didn't know what else to say. What did she and Angela talk about today. This was a big step for Bones and he was happy she was doing so well.

"I rolled a seven, now I only need a five to win. Then you have to fulfill my wish."

"Well. I need a five too. If I refuse the question do I lose?"

"You can't refuse it's my question. Let me read it" Bones held it over her head. "I can read it. I just don't want to."

"Then I win."

"Ok I'll read it. Kiss your partner where she doesn't expect it."

Booth stared at her. "If you don't want me to I won't. I will never force you to do anything, it's only a game."

Bones looked down, "It's ok, and I won't refuse you."

Booth thought of her previous question about the sensitive parts of her body, but quickly erased the thought from his mind. Her leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. She looked disappointed.

"What? I didn't want to scare you."

"I would never be scared of you."

"Can I try again?"

"Yes."

He leaned over again and gently placed his lips on hers. She responded and pulled him closer. The passion that enveloped him made him dizzy; he was lost in her embrace. He removed his lips from hers and felt very alone again.

"That was incredible. Thanks" his breath came out in a gasp.

"Yes."

"Ok my turn. A three."

"Describe a "magic" moment that you've shared with your partner."

"The other evening when we were dancing at the club."

Booth thought of the proposal and wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

"Ok my turn, he rolled a five. Hey if I answer this question I win." He smiled. "I hope you're not a poor loser."

I am not, I won't quit, but I don't need to win. Here's your question. If you were guaranteed honest responses to any two questions, whom would you question, and what would you ask them?"

"I would ask you, and my questions would be, Do you love me? In addition, will you marry me? But Bones, I don't expect an answer now."

"If we are being honest I have to say I'm not ready to give one now. Is that ok?"

"Bones anything you do is ok, I love you and I told you I will wait forever."

"Game over, but I need to fulfill your wish, what is it?"

He handed her his paper and all it said was, dinner and dancing tomorrow night.

"Booth you can have anything you want and you want to take me out to dinner?"

"Yes, that's all I want. I felt like our last evening out was cancelled so quickly that I want a redo. I just ask that you give me a chance to try again."

"Yes, I will go out with you tomorrow night, but I will need to go shopping during the day, so I can buy some clothes. Although last time, Angela did a great job picking out the dress, this time I would like to do it myself."

"I will take you shopping."

"No, I will go with my therapist, she told me part of my therapy was relearning all the mundane daily things, that most people take for advantage. Is it formal attire?"

"Yes, it will be."


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**The game from my last chapter is a real game, but I altered some of the questions to fit the story. Some of the questions were very intense, so at the beginning the questions were milder. I felt they weren't ready for the real intense ones yet.**

Second Date

Booth was up early the next morning. He decided to go to the office to talk to the Deputy Director about transferring back to the DC branch. He hoped that the paperwork wouldn't take more than a week, because he didn't want to delay his departure. He didn't know if she would wait for him, if he had to stay. All his worries were for nothing, because although they would miss him, they were happy for him and would have everything completed before they were ready to leave.

His next stop was to the real estate agency to give up the rental of the house. He also contacted his former landlord to get his apartment back. That was where he hit a snag; his apartment would not be available for a month, so now he had to find a place to live when he got back. He thought about staying with Jack and Angela, but with the new baby, he didn't want to bother them. He dreaded the idea of staying in a hotel for a month, but he may have no choice.

On his way to rent the tux, he passed a jeweler; and he was drawn to a beautiful diamond ring that was in the window. It reminded him of the ring she wore, when he was in the coma. He went inside and talked to the jeweler. A little old man owned the store with his wife; they had been married for forty-five years. He bought the ring. He knew her size, because he claimed her jewelry at the hospital, and he still had the package in the glove compartment of the car. The jeweler could have it ready in an hour. Bones can say anything she wants about fate, but he knew, this was fate.

The last place he went was to rent a tux for tonight. The same manager who fitted him for the last one was there, and he hoped he could get it back. The tux was still there so he didn't need any alterations before renting it. He put it into the back of the car and headed home. Reminding himself to go back out and pick up the ring.

When he returned to the house her nurse was just leaving, and the physical therapist had just arrived. Booth wanted to talk to her therapist to see if she could live alone when they got back, so he was happy to see her there. He joined Bones during the therapy to see if he can get more information about the coming move. Her therapist informed him that she would need some help for about two weeks, but a visiting nurse could provide that, he was also informed that she wouldn't be able to drive for about a month or more, so she would need transportation to and from therapy sessions in DC, unless they wanted to continue home visits. The problem with home visits was the equipment would have to be rented and delivered to her apartment. He assured the therapist that he would provide transportation to therapy when they got home. After the therapist left, they talked about what would happen when they returned.

"Booth you don't have to transport me to my therapy sessions, I can pay for transportation myself."

"Bones I'm not letting any stranger drive you around, besides it will be a nice break from my day to see you and spend time with you."

He wanted to ask her what would happen to them, but he thought maybe they could settle that tonight.

The rest of the day was spent quietly sitting around the back yard, enjoying the view. Booth realized that this was a beautiful state, and maybe he would come back someday. Temperance was very quiet, and he asked, "Bones, a penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't know what that means." Booth had to chuckle to himself. She was back. "It means tell me what you're thinking."

"Then why didn't you say that, and why would I want a penny to tell you what I'm thinking."

"Bones it's just a figure of speech." He laughed; he didn't realize how much he missed these conversations.

"Well I was thinking about dinner tonight."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, the last time we went out it didn't go very well."

"Bones, we have had many dinners that have been very successful, try to remember those. One bad one doesn't ruin all the good ones. Everyone has a bad date now and then; you just have to try again. If it really bothers you we can go to a movie."

"No, I think I'm tired of movies. Last night was fun it was something different. It would be fun to do that again sometime."

"Maybe we can find that game, and buy it for us to use another time."

"Yes, I think that would be fun. We could use it on the quiet nights we spend home alone in the future,"

Booth's heart leapt in his chest, "Does that mean we have a future?"

"Yes, I realized that we all have made mistakes, I know I hurt you terribly when I rejected you, but I was so scared of admitting my feelings. I thought it would be better to hide from them, but I now realize that it's better to face my feelings than hide from them, I will try harder in the future."

Booth was so shocked at her admission he just stopped and stared at her. "Well, we better go and get ready for dinner, the reservations are for seven, and it's getting late."

They both got up and went back into the house. While Booth showered, he thought about all that had transpired over the past four months, and what the future would hold.

Temperance came out of her room at 6:30, and she was breathtaking. She wore a deep blue, tea length dress with an open back, it hugged her body perfectly and the skirt flowed gracefully as she walked. He didn't think he had ever seen her looking more beautiful. He imagined holding her in his arms, and placing his hand on her bare back. The thought affected him in many ways, and he had to start reciting baseball stats just to keep his composure. He knew this was going to be an important evening, and he didn't want to frighten her.

She let him play the part of the perfect gentleman, by opening doors and helping her out of the car. She didn't need the cane anymore, but she still had a slight limp, and became tired if she stood too long.

Booth didn't go anywhere near the previous restaurant, instead he found an elegant restaurant online. The restaurant was located on the Pacific Ocean, and he reserved a table that overlooked the water. While they ate, they enjoyed watching the sunset as the rays reflected off the ocean. The beautiful orange and red hues made the meal seem magical. Bones was watching the view, but Booth was watching Bones. He enjoyed the game last night and was surprised by how well she adjusted to the intricacy of the questions. Bones usually didn't have any reservations when it came to discussing sexual innuendoes, but he was unsure of her behavior around him.

"Booth, a penny for your thoughts." Booth chuckled, "I was just thinking how beautiful you are tonight, and you have very good taste. I like the dress, it's very alluring."

"You look very handsome too. Is that the same tux as the other evening?"

"Yes, they still had it in the store, so I didn't need to get it tailored. Would you like any desert?"

"No, but maybe we should get going, I still get tired easily and I don't want to disappoint you tonight."

"Bones, you could never disappoint me, so if you feel tired we can go home."

"No, I'm fine it has been a very relaxing day. Did you call Parker and tell him we are going home?"

"Yes, I called him this afternoon. He was very excited, but he said he wanted one more ride on the plane, so if we wanted to stay he could visit us here. I assured him we were coming home. He seemed disappointed, but Rebecca said he had so much fun on the plane ride back that he keeps asking her to fly again. "

Bones laughed, "You never know what kids will say."

Booth paid the bill and they left the restaurant. The club they were going to was known for its more mellow music, and he was looking forward to dancing with her. He knew he had to be careful by what he said, because he didn't think proposing tonight would be a good thing, but he brought the ring just in case. He snuck back out that afternoon while she slept and picked it up. It was beautiful and he knew she would love it. The club was located just down the street from the restaurant, and there was an outside deck connected to the dance floor. The area was covered with small white lights and it set a very romantic mood. They found a table on the deck, and he moved his chair closer to her.

"Is it too cool out here?"

"No, Booth it's fine, I love looking at the ocean, I'm glad there is a full moon."

"Everything I do" began to play, and he asked her to dance. He took her into his arms, placed one hand on "his" spot on her lower back, and held her hand near his heart. He knew he would have a hard time touching her bare back and he was right. She laid her head on his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes it was very good; I was surprised at the amount of vegetarian dishes that were available."

"When I looked it up online the advertisement said they were known for their vegetarian cuisine."

He could smell the intoxicating aroma that was Bones, he never held a woman who could overpower his senses as she could. The song fit his mood perfectly and when they sang, "Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for, I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. Ya know it's true. everything I do. I do it for you," he thought about how true those words were. He wanted to tell her, but waited because he was unsure of how she would react. As the song ended he lightly pressed his lips to hers, and he felt her draw him in. She didn't let go and held him tight against her. He just held her close, he was overwhelmed by the love he felt for her.

"Amazed" began to play.

"Do you want to stay, or go sit down?"

"I love this song, can we stay?"

"Anything you want."

They remained on the dance floor, but the kiss or the lyrics seemed to draw her out, and she asked, "Do you still love me?"

"Bones I will love you forever. Nothing could ever take this feeling away. I wish I knew I could experience this, because I never would have taken so long to show you how I feel. I didn't think it was possible to need someone, as I need you, I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine not being with you every day, and no matter how long it takes, I will be here waiting for you."

"You don't have to wait any longer, Booth I know I love you and I also can't imagine my life without you. When I was angry, I thought about what I would do if you left, and I knew I couldn't survive, I would rather die than not have you in my life."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She responded by entangling her hands in his hair and opening her mouth to his. He felt a bolt of electricity pass through them as her tongue met his, and he knew this evening was going to be perfect. He knew she finally would be his. Forever, because he now knew he would never let her go again. When the song ended, he walked her to the table. "Hero", played in the background.

"Bones, tomorrow I'm going to start packing our things to ship them back to DC. Many of the things we have collected can't go on the plane with us. I'm surprised by how many things we accumulated in four months.

"I know the physical therapist said I could live alone, but I don't know if I want to."

He pulled his chair so he was sitting in front of her, and took her hands in his. "Temperance, I don't want to live anywhere without you. I love you more than life, and I never want to lose you. You are my reason for breathing, my reason to get out of bed each day." He dropped to the floor on one knee. "Temperance will you marry me." as he said the words he took the ring out of his pocket and opened the box.

A silent tear fell down her cheek. "Yes, Booth I will marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger, stood up, and pulled her into his arms. The kiss they shared was so overpowering that they had to stop to catch their breath. He kissed her jaw and down onto her neck, she let out a gasp, and he remembered her confession from the night before, she pulled him close to her body and her felt himself react to her nearness. He knew that they were in a public place and he had to control himself, he also felt self-conscious of his physical reaction to her. He knew she had to feel him pressed against her. He stopped himself before he lost control.

"Bones do you want to dance?" maybe they wouldn't get in as much trouble on the dance floor. He led her to the floor as "A Moment Like This" began to play. The song fit his mood exactly. He chuckled, "Bones this is Kelly Clarkson listen to the words and how well they fit this evening."

"A Moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

"Bones, I would have waited a lifetime for you, but I'm glad you didn't make me." he kissed her again and he was so overwhelmed by the moment, a single tear slid down his cheek.

**I know I got a bit fluffy the last few chapters, but Thursday's episode got me so angry, that I had to go with the fluffy chapter. One more and this will be done, but I'm writing a new one about a different ending for Thursday night.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Forever

They danced a few more dances and headed back to the house. She moved close to him on the seat and took his hand in hers. Her touch sent a shiver down his spine. He knew that tonight she would not be in her own bed. He was sure she would be in his. As they pulled into the driveway, he opened the door and helped her into the house. She seemed tired.

As the door shut, she turned into his arms and kissed him deeply. When they had to come up for air, he moved down to her neck, as she whispered into his ear, Booth I've way too long for this, take me to your bed and show me how to break the laws of physics. He didn't deny her; he didn't think he could ever deny her anything again. He led them upstairs to his bedroom. As the door closed, he began kissing her again; he kissed down her neck and onto her shoulder. As he met with resistance from her dress, he stopped and looked at her, as if asking permission. She pulled his mouth to hers and passionately gave him the answer he wanted.

He slowly kissed her shoulder as he slid the dress onto the floor. She removed his jacket, and tie, and then began unbuttoning his shirt. As she unbuttoned each button, she kissed his chest, that chest that she wanted to touch and kiss for years. She slid his shirt off his shoulders, as he led her to the bed. She never felt this toward any man she ever had, this overpowering feeling to do anything for him. She began to understand the difference between making love and having sex. As the evening continued, she finally understood what he had been trying to tell her for years. Love makes all the difference in a relationship. Love creates a bond between two people and changes the way they look at the world. As she saw the sun come up in the sky that morning, and watched him sleeping next to her, she knew he was right; it was possible to break the laws of physics, because they did it last night, and she knew they would do it forever. Even fifty years from now.

**I ended it here because it felt right. If I get any demand to continue it into a DC story, I will, but this ending called to me and I had to stop. Thank-you for all the support, and look for my new story coming soon. **


End file.
